The Saviour
by LibrarianinNightvale
Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give up the little boy, and decides to keep him. But Storybrooke still needs a saviour and the curse is yet to be broken. SQ R&R
1. The decisions we make

**First OUAT fic, I just hope I got the characters right!**

 _Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

Pregnant... how can she be pregnant, she and Neil were always so careful – weren't they? Nevertheless there is a stick in her hand which reads a pink plus. She groans dropping the stick onto her lap leaning against the wall. She can't keep them, she doesn't know the first thing about being a parent – she didn't exactly have the best role models of parenting. She doesn't care, she just let the tears fall, for she knows there is a worse day coming. The day she needs to give them up, because she knows their best chance isn't with her.

It takes Emma a while to get used to a baby bump, at five months it isn't too big. And today is her meeting with Mr Gold as he is the person arranging the adoption. "Mr Gold?" She asks and he smiles.

"Hello dearie." He says. He was surprised to find he could leave the town freely, he thought the curse would stop him but here he is. "I heard you want to give him up?"

"Him? I don't know the sex..." Gold's eyes widen, he didn't know he could tell the future being out of the enchanted forest.

"Just a hunch." He says and she nods, lots of people have bets on the sex, at the moment girl is in the running. A smug grin touches her lips she knows it's a boy. She feels it. "So why do you want to give _him_ away?"

"I can't give him his best chance." She says smiling as she says him. This is the first time she has given them a gender. She loves the feeling. She'll never call it them again.

"Ah I see, well I already have an amazing client set up. She will be an amazing mother." Emma smiles a little sadly. It's done.

Emma thought she would feel better knowing he has a family lined up but she can't help feeling a little bitter and saddened by it. She knew he is going to have a better live without her. She felt jealous someone else would be raising _her_ baby. Sure she would be doing it alone if she were to raise him. Neil clearly wants nothing to do with her and her son(even though he knows nothing about him) why should he have the chance to after what he did. But all of this was fantasy she has already given up the right to him when she agreed to an adoption.

"So once he is born it will take three weeks for the papers to finalized where he will be put in a house – unless you would like to keep him for the three week period?" Emma wordlessly shakes her head and old sighs. He can see what this is doing to her, even though he is the Dark One he feels sorrow for the woman in front of him. "But of course you still have till he's born to change your mind."

Emma looks up, hope glittering in her eyes. And then Gold realises why he doesn't help people, he hates hope. _Regina is going to kill me._

OoO

Emma didn't realise giving birth would be so painful. She screams and just wants the kid out. She isn't comfortable already because she is handcuffed to the bed making sure she isn't going to run. "Like I'd run after this." She scoffs then screams as another contraction hits. "Okay, Emma here is the hard bit – your fully dilated you need to push." She freezes, once he's out she has to give him up... Has it come around already? She lets her head hit the bed. She can't do this. But she has to, her little boy is going to have an amazing mother. _He'll have a good life._ She remembers Gold's words. "Can I do this..?" She asks shakily.

"Yes, yes Emma you can do this." She thinks to her parents. If they were able to do this then throw her away to die, then she could do this to give her son a better life. An hour later she collapses on to the bed, "Emma would you like to hold him." She shakes her head.

"I can't be a mom." She whispers as she hears someone say to the Doctor she is giving him up for adoption. The Doctor nods.

"It's still your choice Emma." Then as if on cue the little boy cries. Emma looks up, holding out her arms for the little boy. The Doctor smiles putting the boy in her arms.

"Hello Baby," she says her eyes tearing up. She made this, she carried him for nine months. She can't give him, he's hers. "I want to keep him." The Doctor smiles.

A day later she is in the hospital room nursing her son. "Miss Swan, motherhood seems to fit you." Mr Gold says as he enters the room. She looks up smiling. She can't get over how little he is.

"Mr Gold." She says.

"I must admit the adoptee is every upset, but she understands that sometimes these things happen. She hopes he will be okay. "

"It's funny I cannot think of anything to call him. And I can't call him Kid, Kidlet, or Baby. So what was she going to talk him?" Gold actually doesn't know but he knows Regina rather well.

"She was going to call him Henry." A grin breaks out on her face, she brings out her piece of paper writing down the remaining information and folds it putting it in an envelope. "I know it supposed to be a closed adoption but what was her name?"

"Regina."

She writes the name on the envelope and hands it to him. "Give her this?" He looks out the door.

"She's here why don't you give it her yourself? She's only just found out." She looks to the brunette outside who looks devastated. She frowns looking sad. "No, just give it to her. I need to look after Henry."

Mr Gold takes the note. "Of course."

OoO

Regina leans on the counter of her kitchen, she had gone to sign the papers to find out the mother as keeping the little boy which is completely understandable. She wouldn't be able to give up her child either. It still hurt though. The little boy was supposed to be her new start, her happy ending, her second chance but she supposes she won't get that within the curse ever. This is a sign that this was not supposed to be. She takes a deep breath collecting her thoughts. She then remembers the letter Gold had given her. "That imp." She breaks the seal to the envelope and reads it aloud.

" _Dear... well I don't know your name but hopefully I'll find out. I never intended this to happen, I was never planning on holding my precious little boy. This was never the plan. And I never intended to hurt you. It was always my plan to give him up, you were always the intended mother. I never intended to love him so deeply like I have. But I heard him cry, and I knew I needed to see him... then I just couldn't bring myself to give him up. I feel this protective thing for him. He's mine, yaknow? I made him, I felt him kick when I needed reminding I wasn't alone anymore and it was the best feeling in the world, to know I wasn't alone anymore for the past 18 years I have, and now I have someone to look out for. I understand if you never read this far as I have screwed you over more than words can describe. So for that I apologise so much, but I don't think I realised how much I need him. I have this little boy to look after now. I will never forget you, I wish I knew your name – maybe I'll ask Mr Gold._

 _Just so you know I named him Henry for you. Henry Alan. I hope that makes you feel a little better._

 _Emma_

She crossed out her last name, I can't really make it out..." Regina is actually brought to tears by this letter from Emma, she just hopes for Henry Emma made the right decision. She sees she did indeed find out her name knowing Gold had something to do with it. She couldn't help wondering what the little Imp was up to.

 **(Edited this chapter)Feedback is greatly appreciated!:)**


	2. The perfect little family

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **This chapter is very short snippets into the lives of Emma and Henry as they grow.**

 _January 2002_

Emma wakes to the sound of Henry's cry filling the house, she smiles and she knows she will never tire of his cry. She has been out of jail three months now and Henry is five months old, she has never regretted keeping him. "Good evening Kid, how are you this fine middle of the night?" At the sound of his mother's voice he looks up and tilts his head as she looks over the crib.

"Ga!" He holds up his hands to her and makes grasping gestures. "Oh you want to be picked up huh kid?" She then goes on to feeding him and rocking him back to sleep, he happily sleeps on her chest grasping her shirt in his hand. She smiles, kissing his head.

She had gotten into school, promising to clean up her behavior. She is studying crime and law. She wants to go into police work. She helps out on weekends. They really like seeing her and Henry. She yawns walking into the kitchen the next morning, picking up the letters from the previous day. She glances to the clock, crap. She's running late. She breathes in and runs to get Henry ready. School is always more interesting with Henry (he sleeps). She smiles at her professor, setting Henry down. They all love him. It makes the class run so much more smoothly because no one argues as there's a baby there. It's great. "Good morning Emma, hello Henry." Henry looks up wide eyed at the professor, he then claps his hand and giggles. "I think he's more happy to see you this morning than he was me." Emma chuckles and yawns.

"How long did he have you up this morning Emma?" She asks and she shrugs.

"About an hour, but I didn't get back to sleep again until about three, I actually like it when he wakes me... nice to know he's okay." The professor smiles.

"Same with Hetti my daughter." Emma smiles with a nod. Her professor could only be about twenty three, Hetti is three she believes, Emma smiles continuing to talk with her professor.

 _May 2003_

Henry bounces into the living room where Emma is reading the newspaper she quickly gets into action as she gets ready to catch the very active three year old. "Woah, kid watch out will ya? Don't want any more accidents do we?" He smiles a toothy grins and laughs jumping down to run around again, she sighs thinking how her life had changed so quickly.

Then there is a loud bang and a cry from Henry. "Momma!" Emma quickly learnt when Henry had started talking Mommy is everyday and Momma is when something is hurting. She runs to where she heard the noise and she finds Henry in a sobbing mess, he is clutching his arm where it is bleeding and Emma sees the broken glass. How had she been so stupid to leave it in his path?

"Henry!" She says so scared and goes into automatic mommy mode. She grabs him pulling his into his arms, grabs a towel wrapping it around the wound and then grabbing her keys to the bug. A hospital trip is in order.

OoO

"See kid, you even got a lollipop out of it." She says kissing his forehead, worry still in her eyes. What she hated most was the Doctor kept asking how he had got it, even he said he fell into something sharp. Then she went on to explain how the glass had been on the side when he knocked into it. The look the doctor gave her made her want to cry and put a label on her forehead screaming bad mother. But she put on a brave face for Henry.

"Hurts." He whimpers and holds his arm to her, she crouches down pulling him into her arms and he giggles. She carries him to the ice cream pallor.

"As promised Kid, one ice cream." He gives her a look. "Extra chocolate sprinkles." He smiles widely and she roughs up his hair. She takes his back to the car as he eats happily in her arms. "KID!" She screams as cold ice cream falls down her chest.

"Sorry!" He says handing her the ice cream.

"One bite for pay back!" She says taking a bite of the ice cream, and then gives it back to him causing him to giggle.

 _August 2005_

"Happy Birthday Henry." She whispers handing him the chocolate cake.

"Thank you mommy." He says with a toothless grin, his brown hair flopping over his eyes.

"You need a haircut." She hints and he saddens. "No!" She chuckles agreeing to no haircuts until after his birthday. Then he gives her a look, and she rolls her eyes agreeing she would _also_ have a haircut. He then agrees.

"Present?" He asks and she smiles giving him a small wrapped box. She hopes he understands she can't afford a lot, and this is the best she could get. Though it is pretty cool but she's in the police force but pretty low down at the moment. He opens it to the latest marvel movie and his face lights up. "It's the one I wanted." She smiles as he seems happy with it, _it will be better next year kid._ It is actually this date for the past five years she casts her mind to Regina. She can't help but think what he would be like had he been with her instead herself. She quickly dismisses the thought and goes to her kid. "Can we watch it mommy?"

"Yes of course Henry." About an hour later he is cuddling into his mother. All of sudden she hears the muffled "I love you mommy."

Her heart swells. "I love you too, Kid."

 _November 2007_

He sits on the sofa with such a pout, she can't help but laugh. "What's so funny..?" He asks and she smiles as she knows he can't understand her humour.

"You're upset you got Homework..."

"Yeah... but... it's a Friday." He tries to reason.

"Yeah, don't think that is gunna cut it." She says. "Banana and milk?"

He smiles, she knows how to make any situation better.

And so, Emma is in their kitchen mashing banana into the bottom of a mug, then she sprinkles sugar and carries on mashing. Then she adds the milk and mixes. "Henry!" She calls him down. He sits at the kitchen table opposite his mother. "Go get the homework, we'll do it together then you have the whole weekend free." Henry doesn't need to be asked twice as he runs to grab his homework.

"You know I love you right mom?"

Emma smiles at him, "yeah of course Henry, I love you too; doesn't mean you're not doing your homework come on."

 _September 2009_

"Hello, Emma Swan speaking." She says into the phone while in a café with Henry quickly mouthing sorry to her ten year old son who gives her a half smile in reply. "Oh my God, really? That's great!" Henry automatically thinks its just one of her friends and rolls his eyes sadly. "I mean I would have to see what Henry thinks but I don't think it should be a problem." Henry looks up his mother frowning. She thanks the man and hangs up. "So, you know I was telling you there's a sheriff job going in a little town called Storybrooke, Maine?" Henry nods. "Well the Mayor wants to meet me, says it's odd that someone out of town wants it, but Steve spoke so fondly of me. She actually wants to meet me. What do you say kid?"

He looks wide eyed. "Are you kidding? We can leave Boston?" Emma smiles brightly and high fives him.

"Damn right, kid."

OoO

Surprisingly the mayor agrees to meet Emma at Boston, and Emma just gave the person her address. She takes a deep breath as a knock on the door fills the room. She doesn't move and Henry groans going to answer the door. She quickly reacts. "Kid! I got this." She says and answers the door. It nearly floors her. She's shocked to see how beautiful the woman is, but also how much she feels like she's seen her before... but she can't think from where.

"Ms Swan?" She asks and the woman nods.

"Mayor Mills?" She asks shaking the hand extended to her. "I hope you don't mind but my son is going to be sitting in."

"No not a lot," She says kindly. Henry comes into view.

"I'm Henry." He says and shakes the hand. "How are you liking Boston?"

"It's very big." She says and Henry nods along.

Emma can't help but laugh and put her hands on Henry's shoulders. "Go on Kid, go play." He smiles and goes and gets drawing and sits at the table. "I'm sorry, we're not going to get rid of him, he likes to know what's going on." She says casting a look over her shoulder.

"I can hear you."

"Good," Emma says, "Take the hint, kid, take the hint." He sticks his tongue out and so does she. Regina can't help but feel so welcome into the little family. As if she knows them. "

"So, this is just a formality really I can almost say you have the job, which I hope pleases you. It's strange I'm also compelled to your application. But not many people move into Storybrooke, but your boss who is who contacted me says you're perfect for the role." She says and Emma smiles. Emma's phone rings and Henry goes to answer it.

"Leave it." She says and looks to him, Regina is amazed she knew he was going to get it, he barely made a sound.

"But..."

"No buts."

"Mom..." She gives him a look and he shuts up muting the phone.

"Wow, excellent attention to detail." She smiles at the compliment.

"Yeah, I work outside a lot. I pick up on the littlest details." Regina smiles.

"Good, sorry I can't help but wonder how old is he?" She asks and Emma chuckles whereas Henry looks up.

"I'm ten," he says proudly. "August 15th." She keeps smiling.

"Wonderful, so have you always been in Boston?" She asks and Emma can't help but see she's gone a little tense.

"Since Henry's been born yeah. Sorry can I get you anything to drink? Are you feeling okay, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine, could I have a glass of water?" She lies and Emma nods getting up but Henry is already on it. "Are you sure? And just so you know, mom has this amazing super power to see if people are lying."

"Yes, Henry I am fine." Again, she lies taking a drink of the water. "So what I was thinking, was you coming a week before you start, so that you can get used to the surrounding. Your current employee tells me that this will be a huge increase in pay?" Emma smiles nodding.

"I need to know, what will the hours be because of you know this one." She tilts her head to Henry and she nods understanding.

"So, it's pretty easy hours to be fair. I was thinking Monday-Friday nine to five then on call on weekends. And honestly I do not mind looking after him after school until you know more people I would love to get to know him." Emma smiles.

"That sounds-"

"Amazing! I would love to get to know you!" Emma's palm hits her forehead.

"Henry." She says chuckling. "I mean he took the word right out of my mouth but still Henry." He smiles a bit sheepishly. Regina bids them goodbye giving them directions to the town.

"Wait, are you sure you're okay?" Emma says and Regina smiles nodding her head.

"Honestly. I am completely fine." Emma nods.

"This may sound... crazy but have you ever been to Boston?" When Regina shakes her head, lying yet again to Emma she says. "Oh, I just feel like I've seen you before..."

"I came once about ten years ago, but it was only a quick visit. I doubt I would have met you. It was only about a day, around the middle of August I don't know what you were doing but I am sure I would remember meeting you." She says with a smile and Emma nods. Regina bids goodbye hoping she will not regret the decision to let people into her town. After all that was why she agreed to meet them in Boston she wanted to meet them before they found out where Storybrooke was, and honestly, they seemed... perfect.

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Welcome to Storybrooke

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **The story is really starting in this chapter.**

Three weeks earlier:

"Maybe, just maybe, you should look for someone outside of Storybrooke Dearie." Regina looks up to Mr Gold, she raises an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" She asks.

"Because, we don't know who killed our late sheriff. Maybe they're going to apply. The town would hate you if you employed a murderer. You cannot take the risk." Regina hates that Gold says the things that make her doubt her judgement. But of course, he's right. Maybe there is someone from outside of town who can do the job... she would have to meet them first. "Hmm, it appears you might be right Gold, but if I find out you had something to do with this, I will not hesitate to make you pay." He giggles and walks out.

A week later she gets the call. "Regina Mills speaking?" She says into the phone, unsure of how they got her number.

"Hello, Madame Mayor. I am Boston's chief of police. I heard from a Mr Gold." At the name mentioned Regina rolls her eyes. "That you are looking for a new sheriff. I know just the person you're looking for. She is amazing at her job and looking to leave Boston. We were going to promote her here but she said no, not wanting to keep her roots here because she wants a better life for her son." Regina listens. She doesn't want new people in her town, but what Gold says is sticking in her mind. _The Imp._ "I truly feel she will be a good asset to your town, Madame Mayor. I would love you to just meet with her."

"Send me her file, I'll look her over." And then she gives her email address to the man and waits for the file.

 _Present day:_

Emma looks around her apartment, "So kid, you ready to go?" Henry nods his head smiling at his mom. "Wow, funny we only do the moving the day before my birthday. We'll arrive late tonight, Regina said we could stay in the diner then she will meet us for breakfast."

"Hey, ma, does she know it's your birthday?" Emma contemplated the answer then just shakes her head.

"No don't think so, Henry." She says and grabs the last of the little things they own. "Have you got everything?" She asks and he looks around, frowning. "Henry."

"Wait, one second!" She smiles as the little boy runs away. _Will he ever learn?_ She goes to the box and smiles, hugging her baby blanket to her chest then lying it across the top of the box once more. He come bouncing down the hall once more, holding something which made her heart melt. "You still have this?" She asks in disbelief. She picks the teddy out of his hands and he smiles.

"Of course I do, mom. It's the first thing you gave me." Emma feels her eyes tear up as she looks to the brown bear and then to Henry's name stitched into the left paw. She saved up for three months when she got out of prison. He always loved it. "It matches your baby blanket. I could never give it up. I love you mom, so much." Emma hugs Henry cradling his head, and then kisses his hair.

"I love you too, Hern. I love you too. Now come on we have a schedule to keep do we not kid?" He smiles and puts the teddy with the baby blanket helping Emma move the five boxes they have to the bug.

Five hours later Emma pulls up to the Welcome to Storybrooke sign and feels relief fill her as she looks to her sleeping son. She smiles and leans over to rub his hair. She pulls up and feels so exhausted she simply pulls Henry into her arms, she hasn't carried him ages. She smiles at granny as its only about eleven and Granny knows they were arriving. She simply hands her the key and she smiles. She and Henry fall asleep on the bed, Henry curling into her and she protectively holds him.

OoO

Emma yawns as she feels someone prodding her chest. She lids one eye lid to see Henry above her. "Mom, mom, mom, mom, we're late. Mom, mom, mom." She sighs pushing herself up.

"Really? How tired was I last night. Well I don't have time to change I'm glad you got changed before waking me." She says sarcastically and he smiles. "At least I'm not in Pyjamas. Come on."

Regina is already waiting for them, she sees them and smiles. "I didn't know what you would like so I thought I should wait."

"Sorry we're late, I overslept." They both say at the same time and cause the other to smile. "I'll have bacon sandwich, kid what do you want?"

"Pancakes!" He says and Emma shakes her head. "And I know its early but mom, can I have a hot chocolate?"

"Kid, it's morning. How about we go to the store and I'll get bananas and some milk and I'll make your favourite."

"Mom..."

"Henry, stop it. Just get some juice now and I promise we'll get some hot chocolate when we're unpacked." Henry pouts and Emma gives him a look. "Mom, I know that look I invented that look."

"No I think you'll find I taught you it." Emma says smiling. "So deal?" Henry nods and grumbles. "Sorry, he gets grumpy when he's tired and hungry. Never a good combination."

"Oh, don't worry. You should see me when I'm grumpy." Regina says chuckling at her own joke. "How was your drive?"

"Long, and lonely Henry fell asleep." She says then hears the soft snoring of Henry again. "Please don't tell me... oh for the love of... Henry Alan Swan wake up." Emma says chuckling as his head shots up.

"Do I have to go to school, mommy." He says sleepily and Emma chuckles. No one notices the colour draining from Regina's face, everything clicking together. Henry's birthday, Emma saying she recognises her, Henry Alan... _I named him Henry for you, Henry Alan._ "Shit." She whispers but Henry and Emma are engrossed in their own little world of their own.

"Excuse me, I'll order the food. It's on me."

"Mom! I forgot your birthday present! Its tradition! Presents at breakfast." He runs away before Emma even has a chance to react.

"Kid, we can break it just for today!"

"No, we can't this has to happen." She smiles and watches him leave. Regina rejoins the table, happy in the change of topic.

"It's your birthday?" Regina asks her hand touches her upper arm and Emma freezes at the contact. Did Regina feel that too? She takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, twenty eight." She smiles. "You okay?"

Regina nods. "So just curious, why Henry Alan. Has a nice ring to it."

Emma smiles, thinking to Regina: to the woman she promised to look after Henry for. And then the brother she always loved while growing up. "Well, Henry is a long story – maybe I'll tell you one day. And Alan, he was the one person I always stuck with when I was about thirteen fourteen. Whenever I got sent back to a home he was always there. He was my second only friend. Same with Henry I suppose, I've always felt I was her friend in some way, that we were contented." Regina goes to ask what she meant by that, but then Henry comes running back. Emma's smile widens, and turns to her boy.

"Happy birthday, ma." Regina didn't realise once she knew who Henry was it would hurt so much to hear him call mom to someone else when it was indented for her ten years ago. "I really hope you like it." She smiles and then their food arrives, she thanks them and goes to open the present. It isn't very big and is very light. She pulls the jewellery box open and she gasps. "Henry... how did you afford this..?" The box holds a necklace with is pure silver engraved with Emma, and on the back reads _a saviour who holds my heart_.

"You're my saviour ma. And I saved my allowances." He says and she tears up.

"Kid, your allowance was two pound a week. How?" He smiles shrugging and she rolls her eyes.

"Henry Alan Swan, you're such a mysterious little boy. But come on, tell me." She smiles at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so Steve pitched in. It's kinda from him too."

"Remind me to ring him tonight." She says kissing his forehead. "I love you so much, kid."

"Love you too mom. Oh my god, food." Emma's eyes widen.

"And back to food again, so Regina. Do you have any plans for today?" Regina raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of coffee.

"No why?" She sounds, odd, that's the only thing Emma can think to call it. She's gone pale, way too pale.

"Want to show two new people around Storybrooke?" Emma says, looking to Henry who if grinning widely. And as much as Regina wants to say no, she really wants to know this little boy.

"Of course." She smiles and so does Emma, Regina feels the contention too so does Emma. Henry hugs his mother. "Thank you, for letting me get to know him."

Emma smiles, a little confused. "No worries, you still okay to babysit him after school?"

"Definitely." Regina says, he needs to know the little boy. He may not be hers but it doesn't mean she can't get to know him.

OoO

Emma and Henry had an amazing day where Regina showed them around Storybrooke. "It's so quiet." Henry had commented where Regina chuckled saying. "Yes, and I like this town like this – wouldn't you agree Miss Swan?"

Emma had smiled and pushed Henry's shoulders along to carry on walking. She smiled at Regina and ideally spoke with her. "So tell me, why did you want to get out of Boston and come to Maine of all places."

"It's better pay, _and_ a nicer environment for Henry. And Henry is the most important thing in my world. I mean come on he's a pretty amazing kid."

"He is that, Miss Swan. He is that." Emma smiled proudly.

"It's Emma, I would much prefer you call me Emma."

"Okay Emma." Henry went out of sight and Emma groaned. "Great, he's gone."

"Don't worry he'll just be round the corner." Emma said and ran over. "See, right there."

Henry turned and ran back. "Sorry, mom thought I heard something." He said and took her hand, she let go to put her arm over his shoulders.

Now they are sitting in Granny's having tea as they spent the whole day together, and quite honestly Regina found it nice, she is actually happy for the first time in a long time.

OoO

The next day Regina asks to spent some time with Henry as she needs speak with the school. So Emma is wondering around Storybrooke getting to know the town when she hears the manic voice, "Hello Dearie! Nice to see you again!" Gold says and Emma turns.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks, if he's here for Henry...

"I live here, have for the past 28 years." It hits Emma like a bitch, she remembers where she's seen Regina from now, it clicks, she was in Boston _ten_ years ago in the middle of August... "How many Regina's are there in this town..."

"Only one, Dearie." He says with a manic giggle, failing his hands around. _Shit._ "You're the key to all of this, _Emma_ and it's about time you're here. I've been planning this." Emma didn't hear a word he says as she's thinking of one thing. "I need to see Regina..."

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	4. The truth

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I've always wondered what Regina would be like if Emma turned up and she didn't know she was the saviour and she wasn't in "Stay away from my son mode." That's why if Regina seems different that's why!(All mistakes are mine.)**

Emma gets to Regina's house and takes a breath, a deep one. She has to handle this right. She has no idea if Regina knows yet, she has to do this carefully. "Mom!" She hears Henry call as a car pulls up, _a Mercedes really?_ She doesn't feel surprised by the choice of car but at the same time she is a little. Plus she is nervous how Henry will take the news that she was going to give him up. _Maybe he'll understand._ Emma internally screams. He's ten how can he understand?

"Henry!" Emma says happy to see her boy again, also happy to see Regina again much surprise to herself. "Can I speak to Regina? Go inside and wait for me."

Henry frowns, but nods. "Everything alright, Miss Swan?" Great the walls are back up.

"Yes, I don't quite know how to say this..." Regina can see the struggle.

She shrugs. "Just say it." She says shaking her head a little. Emma takes a deep breath, her emotions getting the better of her as a tear slides down her cheek. She isn't mad, she isn't angry, she's sad. "I'm so sorry..." Emma says and Regina tilts her head. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me Emma, what's going on?" Regina says and Emma sighs looking to where Henry went and slightly whispers. "I kept him." Regina gasps, stepping back a little. "Here, it's the least you deserve..."

She looks down to the baby photo and can clearly see its Henry, his pink little face in a boy blanket. "Thank you..." Regina whispers wiping her eyes, Emma smiles. "Can I keep it?" Emma nods muttering 'it's yours, it's always been yours.' Regina sees it is tatty, and she sees the old writing. _I hope one day to give you this, I hope someday to meet you, to get the chance to say I'm sorry._ "Emma, look at me." Emma looks up and Regina smiles, "He is an amazing boy, better than I ever imagined him being, you have nothing to say sorry for." Emma smiles, and in brief moment of not thinking hugs Regina, who doesn't hesitate to hug her back. "Thank you." Emma says. "For forgiving me."

"Mom?" Henry asks, confused at why the two women are crying. "You guys okay?" Emma looks to Regina who nods, both thinking the same thing. They have to tell him.

"Yeah, kid come here." Henry is over in a flash and Emma is crouching down next to him. "I love you so much, okay please remember that." Henry nods, worry in his eyes. "You know I was in the bad place?" Regina's eyes close briefly, as she turns around, her breathing hitching as she brings her hand to her mouth trying not to focus on the scene in front of her. "I didn't see my life getting any better and a child who I had to care for... I would only mess up their life and I strongly felt that I would mess up your life. So I planned to give you away." Emma says and Henry's eyes widen sadly and steps away when Emma goes to take his hand. "So I met with a Mr Gold here, he set up an amazing mother in which you would have and an amazing life with."

"Why are you telling me this... mom!"

"Because the mom that was set up for you was Regina..." Regina turns around now and see's the look of heartbreak on his face. "I get it kid, you're upset. You have every right to be... but I need to understand I never knew you and when I heard you cry I couldn't give you up. You're mine. You'll always be mine... but you were supposed to be Regina's. I just want you to get to know her." Henry shakes his head and runs. "HENRY!"

Regina and Emma run, they run like they've never ran before. They get to the end of the driveway, they see Henry turn right at the end of the road heading toward the clock tower. "He likes clocks... the clock tower!" Emma says and runs, but she is stopped by Regina grabbing her hand.

"I have a car." She says as if pointing out the obvious, she shakes her head and quickly getting in. "Drive."

"Before we get to Henry, find out what you're going to say!" She snaps without meaning to.

"Just because Henry knows who you are, does not mean you get to go momma bear Gina on me okay!" Emma snaps back, they both don't mean what they're saying but they're both stressed and upset. Regina feels this is her fault. "There he is." Henry is running down the street wiping his eyes. "This is all my fault." Emma whispers, jumping out the car by Henry. He doesn't even think before jumping into her arms. "I'm so sorry kid."

"I'm sorry too. I love you mom, as soon as I ran I wish I hadn't." Emma wants to ask so bad why he did but she knew that answer. "Can I go see Regina?"

"Of course." He goes to her side of the car where she is leaning on the car. He hugs her. "I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina smiles. "Nah don't worry, you should see me when I'm upset, I think I'd be a curse." She says chuckling to her inside joke and winked at him.

Emma joins them, putting her hands on Henry's shoulders guiding him to the car. "Get in, diner at Granny's?"

"I think all are in order of that." Henry smiles widely.

He says without thinking. "I don't think you realise how awesome this is, I am so happy about this, I just kinda freaked." Emma gives him a look as if to say 'Kinda?'

"I agree kid, which is why I want you get to get to know her." Emma says pointing out the obvious. Regina smiles as she drives.

"I love her ma, she's awesome." Henry says, Emma and Regina's hearts swell. "She showed me the park, and the ducks. We got ice cream, went to granny's. I met Ruby! Ma, she is awesome. I don't care which one of you would've raised me cause you both would've been awesome parents. But now I have two awesome parents." Emma goes to correct him but he carries on. "I mean if she wants me in her life still then I would be more than happy to be in hers. Don't you see? Its fate ma, it has to be. No one else would be able to meet the person who was going to adopt their son!"

Emma reaches out to take his hand. "Have I ever told you: you're kinda perfect."

Henry smiles, saying as a joke. "Maybe once or twice."

OoO

Emma and Regina are sitting on the sofa next to each other, mainly just watching the t.v but every so often one would look to the other. Both realises they haven't felt these feelings in a while. Emma as a distraction looks over to Henry. She sees his had falling then him jerking it back up as he's trying to stay awake. "Kid, we better get you back to the diner, I promise tomorrow we'll look for a place to stay."

"Why don't you stay here tonight, clearly Henry has no plans to go anywhere." Henry is still practically asleep on the chair, his head falling and then him jerking it back up again. "Are you sure?" Emma asks nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't offer if it wasn't Emma." Emma nods. Standing quietly, "I'll go put him to bed." Then she stops. "Want to show us the room we'll be staying in?" She asks realising she has no idea where she's going. Regina laughs, nodding following her.

"Just in here," She whispers pushing the door open. She is lead into a smallish room with a double bed. Emma smiles and puts Henry down, he is already fast asleep. Emma smiles down at him, with her arms crossed. She then yawns, leaning down to plant a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight kid."

"Night mommy." He whispers rolling over.

Once back downstairs Regina and Emma commute to the kitchen where they sit at the counter. Emma sighs. "What a day." Regina smiles.

"Quite." She says and Emma chuckles. "Did you already know?" Emma asks.

"Yes... I realised yesterday... he said his birthday in Boston and I felt something then. But then you got strict with him and said Henry Alan. It hit me like a brick." Emma chuckles while nodding, "You?"

"Oh, I saw Mr Gold earlier... said something about me being key or something. He's a creepy dude yaknow?"

"Oh yes Miss Swan I know all about Mr Gold." Regina says darkly.

"Is he bad?" Emma finds herself asking. "I always remembered him to be quite nice."

"He just likes to get his own way with things. That's all." Regina lies.

"Regina, I can always tell when people are lying."

Regina smiles. "I just don't like him."

"Okay, I'll take that one." Emma says and yawns. "I think I'll go join Henry, I'm exhausted. Thank you for getting to know him." Emma says honestly.

"Thank you for letting me."

"This might sound bizarre but I have something for you. I've had it for years. I'll get it out the boxes tomorrow. But right now. Sleep. Goodnight, Regina."

Regina smiles a little confused and bewildered by the woman, nevertheless whispers. "Goodnight Emma." Into the now empty space as she looks to where the woman had been sitting.

OoO

Morning hit Emma much quicker than she would have liked. She rolls away from Henry who had been curled up with her. She grabs the robe Regina gave her the previous night and put it over the pyjamas Regina also let her borrow. She walks downstairs to find Regina in the kitchen. "Oh my god, Coffee!"

"I can see someone isn't a morning person." Regina jokes sliding the cup to her over the counter.

"Thank you!" Regina smiles. "Sorry Henry didn't want to get up yet."

"I'm not surprised it's only seven." Emma's face drops.

"Seven?! Why am I up? It's a Sunday Regina do you ever sleep?" Regina laughs.

"Yes, I promise I sleep. Just not a lot." She adds quietly while tilting her head at Emma. "So Miss Swan, looking forward to becoming Sheriff?" Emma can't help but smile.

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen!**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	5. House

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **So, Sailor Sayuri commented on why Emma thanks Regina for wanting to get to know Herny even though she had expressed interest in already getting to know him. I felt when I was writing that part of the chapter is that Emma has wanted to say so many things to this woman for the past ten years and suddenly she's in front of her. I felt that the emotions were overwhelming her and she didn't know what to say so she simply kept thanking her. I don't think she felt she was talking to Regina, she was talking to the person who she took the baby away from. So even though it was Regina she just had all this stuff to say to the woman who was supposed to have Henry. So in case anyone wondered then I thought I would explain it here.**

 **Also DragonBall256 says its interesting how the curse will break as no one was there to see it literally change. Don't worry I already have a plan for how the curse will be broken, who will break it (alongside Emma of course) and who it will involve. I would love to see what you guys think is going to happen.**

Henry smells the aroma cooking, he rolls over and looks at the time. Eleven thirty?! He shakes his head looking around for his mom. "Mom? Mom? Regina?" He calls.

"Downstairs Hern." He sees Emma call and smiles. He runs downstairs and hugs his mothers back while she's sitting on the chair. "Morning kid, glad you could finally join us. We need to find a place to stay. Whatcha say kid?" Henry smiles.

"Sounds good, ma. Did I smell food?" He says looking around. Regina couldn't help but laugh at him. "Here, Henry I made it assuming you would be up soon."

Henry eyes the pancakes and then shrugs digging in, his eyes light up. "These are so good." Regina smiles, glad he likes them.

An hour later Emma sighs, "Kid, we better go, we need to unpack and then find a place to stay. Tomorrow Mary Margret would love to meet you before you start school next week." Herny lights up the mention of school. "Sounds amazing, I can't wait."

"Ready go Hern?" He nods and Emma smiles. Regina shows them out promising to see them later. The bug is just waiting for them, as they leave 108. Emma puts her hands on his shoulders nudging to the other side of the car.

The first apartment they look at they both fall in love with, it's a bottom floor apartment and has five different rooms, a living room leading into a dining room two bedrooms and obviously a kitchen. It has a little garden which is partly theirs along with the other two apartments and Henry is excited to hear they're allowed to have pets. "I think this is the one mom." Emma's arm falls over Henry's shoulders as she pulls him to her. "Yeah, yeah I think it is."

She pulls out her phone - _Got one_ She sends Regina.

OoO

Emma finds the box labelled Henry and pulls out the album which is neatly wrapped in a blanket. She sets it aside to give to Regina later when she arrives. She then hands the bx to Henry, settling into a new house is stressful but its theirs. Gold had made the transition go quickly for them. Emma walks down the hall and sees Henry trying to make banana and milk. "Need a hand?" He struggles to mash the banana probably he smiles.

"You were busy I didn't want to ask." Emma smiles kissing his hair and gently moves him out the way and then takes the cup and fork from her sons grip. There is a knock on the door and she tilts her head to Henry and he runs to the door. "Regina!" He says happily and pulls her into the doorway to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Regina asks looking at the banana peel and milk on the side.

"Oh it's banana and milk, Henry's liked it since he was like five." Emma says. "It's banana mashed with milk and sugar." Regina nods.

"Interesting." Henry comes over and looks in the cup. He smiles taking it out of his mother's hands. "So... ma... can we get a dog?"

She rolls her eyes, typical. "I'll think about it. Henry give me and Regina a little time okay? You unpack." He nods walking into his room. "This is what I wanted to give you."

Regina moves the blanket away and smiles. "Thank you, it means a lot that you've collected these for the past ten years." Emma smiles sheepishly and scratches her neck.

"I was always gunna find you again Regina, there was no way in hell I was going to let Henry not meet you. Fate just done it quicker for us." Regina smiles, but can't help feel a little bit like the two idiots. _I'll always find you._ She internally shudders at the thought of them.

"Well thank you," Regina says, they kinda just stare at one another neither knowing what to do now. They both feel this thing between them but they don't the other feels it too. As if on cue they both snap their heads to the cry of "Mom!" Emma snaps into gears thoughts running through her head as she whispers. "Please just be a spider." Regina looks confused as she hears the whisper, she'll have to ask about it later. Much to Emma's relive there is just a large(ish) spider of the floor, she sighs and pats Henry's head going to get a glass. "See kid, it's gone."

He smiles hugging her. "Thanks mom," she kisses his forehead whispering 'Welcome.'

"So who's up for a dinner at granny's, on me?" Regina asks and Henry looks up at Emma.

"I don't mind, but I was going to cook here for us. It's whether you want to trust my cooking." Regina mock contemplates it.

"Well, I know Granny's won't give me food poisoning but I'm up for giving it a shot." She says. She was honestly joking but worries she offended Emma as the woman walks into the kitchen, letting her arm fall from Henry's shoulders.

"Emma," And "Mom," Are called from Regina and Henry Emma goes into the kitchen ignoring them. Regina and Henry share a look honestly worried they had upset the woman. Regina goes in first. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma looks up, from the cupboard. "I didn't offend you, right?"

"Of course not, I was joking." Emma says with a smile, which didn't quite reach her eyes as she looks off into the distance obviously thinking of a memory.

"So, question, why did you hope it was _just_ a spider?"

"You heard that, huh?" Emma chuckles. "It was when Henry was six..."

 _Emma and Henry are sitting on the sofa, Henry on her lap. "Look mommy, a thing." Henry says and Emma look's up from the book._ _"Spider, kid, spider." She gets up and gets the glass, as usual. "Mom!" She looks back, he's six he never calls her mom. it's always momma or mommy. She goes back in and sees the nest, She cringes, pulling Henry into her arms. They're only common house spiders but even she is scared of them, and that is a lot. She gets past her fear for Henry._

"So everytime I hear 'Mom' from Henry in that tone I _hope_ its only a spider." Emma shudders at the thought. "They're horrible things."

Regina agrees, she has seen things much worse than spiders but she still agrees.

OoO

Emma is in the kitchen cooking as Regina and Henry are on his Xbox. "How on earth do you play this game?" She asks.

"It's Rayman, you move the circular nunchuck to move, A to jump, and X to attack." Henry says and presses play. Regina nods.

"Right, and why would you want to play these sort of things?" Henry presses pause as Regina dies. Again. "Okay, so, I can pop your bubble and you'll be alive again but you have to move cause when I move forward to save the teensy's you'll die if you stay behind. Okay?" Henry says looking at her. She slowly nods. "Great!"

"Room for one more?" Emma asks sitting next to Regina picking up the third remote. "Here have mine, I'll watch you two." Emma nods, and goes quiet, Henry presses play and Emma is engrossed into the game, Regina is surprised to see her better than Henry. She is focusing on the tv as she passes Henry yet again and catches the Lums and saves the Teensys. At the end she gets the most Lums and looks smugly to Henry who sticks out his tongue. "How are you so good?" Regina asks, she can't even figure out how to use the remote. "Stick with me, I'll teach ya."

They end up playing for an hour, Regina slowly getting used to the controls. Then the oven beeps and Henry sighs. Emma roughs up his hair as she walks into the kitchen, softly saying "Dinner, Henry. We'll play before bed."

OoO

Regina stays until late, she doesn't mean to, but time just slips away from them, they play the game some more and Emma puts Henry to bed, softly reading to him which he hasn't wanted in ages. Emma and Regina end up watching a movie which is on the t.v then unsurprisingly they end up talking about Henry. "So what was he like when he was a kid?"

"When he was a kid? He still is." Emma say looking to Henry's door. "He really liked Superheros, but then one day it was all fairytales. He still loves fairytales, he's just finding them boring now as he knows nearly all of them like the back of his hand. I think I'll look for the original fairytales."

"Really, not many boys I know likes fairytales." Emma nods.

"I know, it's strange." Emma says smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Regina asks genuinely confused.

"Because it's so Henry. Everything about him is so Henry. And I wouldn't change my weird, amazing little boy. Ever." And in that moment Regina realised just how much Emma loves Henry.

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen!**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	6. Roots

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than all the others, but I'll try to make the others longer.**

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen! It really means a lot to see you guys like my work! Would love you to keep enjoying it!**

Emma never realised how much Regina would impact her and Henry's life, but here they were eating food together as they met for breakfast. Slowly Regina is becoming an unquestionable member of their little family. And what shocked Emma more is she isn't afraid of it. She just needs to make sure Regina doesn't plan on hurting him in anyway or leaving. Secretly, she knows she wants to know that for her and Henry. Henry and Emma have been in Storybrooke for the last week. Today is Monday, Henry's first day at school, and Emma's first day as sheriff. "Honestly, Emma, I think you may be more afraid than Henry." Regina chuckles, smiling at the blonde who has slowly been capturing most of her time. Emma smiles nodding.

"I know right, so you'll pick Henry up from school and I'll pick him up at six if that's okay." Regina's shoulders slump in mock offence. "Really, first day and your already late!" She jokes nudging her shoulder softly and Emma laughs softly nudging back.

"Right, kid. Come on school." Emma says, "I'll see you at six." She says by the bus, kissing his forehead. "I love you so much."

"You too mom!" He says running to bus, leaving Emma thinking when he got so big.

Emma has only been at work an hour when she hears. "So why six?" She looks up to Regina entering the sheriff station. "Are you on break?"

Regina laughs. "I'm the mayor dear, I can come and visit you and it still be work." Emma rolls her eyes handing the woman a drink of soda from her drink. However at the raised eyebrow she pulls back her hand changing it to a bottle of water. "Thank you Emma, you actually have bottles of water in your drawer for me?"

"Yeah, picked them up yesterday." Emma says, hiding the blush on her cheeks. Regina smiles, it lights up her whole face. "Thank you, Emma."

"So how can I help you Madame Mayor?"

"I already asked, why six?"

"Oh, I need to do something, figured you wouldn't turn down spending time with the kid."

"You figured right," Regina says quietly lending against the desk next to her.

"Good, I hoped so. I need to ask you something. I know you want to get to know Henry and all, but you're planning on staying around right?"

"Yes, Emma. I run this town - where would I be going. I should be asking you that," Worry is present in her eyes. "I've since your file, I know you have problems with abandonment and that it has gotten better since Henry, but for a place to become Home you need roots Emma. And so far you have a house. I know how you feel more than you may know. Once I had a house for years but it was never Home. Do you think Storybrooke could be _yours and Henry's_ home?" There it is, Regina's fear and it is the same as Emma's. She doesn't want Emma to walk into her life to walk back out again. The question stuns Emma into silence and Regina takes that as the worst. "I need to get back to work, I'll see you later."

She goes to leave, and just as she gets to the door she hears. "Yes, yes this could become home. But an old, old friend of mine once told me the thing with home is when its gone, you just miss it." Regina smiles into the doorway and leaves.

OoO

Emma finishes work and heads straight to the animal shelter, "Hey. I'm Emma the new sheriff I was wondering if you have any dogs?" She asks and the man smiles nodding. He leads her into a room full of happy go lucky puppies and dogs. "Oh wow, a few to choose from then?"

One dog comes over and nudges her with her nose once Emma had crouched down in the pen. "Hey there little lady," she looked be only two months old. She is a long haired German Shepherd, with a black back and tanned front, paws, and chest. She then goes up onto her back paws and puts her front on Emma, and snuggles into her. "Hey, I think I found the one." She says lifting the little lady into her arms. She gives the man the money she had been saving up and she knows Henry will have a massive smile on his face, plus it could be a good companion in the police force. She rings Regina whispering into the phone. "Hey, so I may or may not have something I need permission to bring into your home."

"Well, as long as it's not a snake, rat, or tiger it's welcome."

"That leaves room for a lot of other things Regina." Emma says with a chuckle.

"You get the gest Emma, I'll see you and your little friend soon." She says and hangs up. Emma looks to her dog, "We got the all clear, come on."

Ringing the door bell, Emma got the dog to sit. She wags her tail frantically and Emma hopes it's Regina who opens the door. Slowly Regina comes into view and she sees the dog, an eyebrow is raised. "I should have known." She whispers and granted the creature entrance to her home. "Kid, come here." She says picking up the dog.

"Mom guess I what I did today I made - a dog!" He says excitedly running over to pet her, she wags her tail even more as Henry fusses her. "I thought you could name her."

"It's a girl? Okay, so she's going to become a mystical creature, I mean she our dog. So... it has to be Renée."

"You want to call the dog Renée?" Emma asks in disbelief. Henry smiles and nods.

"Well I must admit this wasn't what I was excepting to add to our little weird family, but hello Renée." Regina says, and all three notice what she says, but no one questions it. It does however make Emma's heart swell.

OoO

"Emma, wait, you've gotten a house and a dog... that can only mean one thing, right? You're getting roots."

"Yes, Regina. I'm getting roots. If there was one place I wanted to be mine and Henry's home it's here." Emma says with a smiles, she doesn't think as she hugs Regina. "Goodnight."

Henry and Renée are already at the car as Emma jogs the rest of the way to the bug. She lifts Renée into her arms putting her in the backseats. She rests her head in between the two seat and softly sleeps to the cars motions. "Do you like her?"

"Ma, I already love her! She's going to an amazing addition to the family... a lot like Regina..?" He asks coyly and Emma nearly chokes.

"Kid!"

"She even admitted she's apart of the family." He says and Emma smiles roughing up his hair.

"You caught that huh? I would love her to be, but I don't even know if she feels the same kid, and it has only been a week and a half..."

"She does I can tell. Plus in that week and a half, we have spent every day with her, and we found out she's my other mother, it's fate you two belong together."

"Kid, promise you'll never lose your sense of ambition, okay?" Henry smiles and nods. "Good, so you like her?"

"Yes, and she is like completely in love with you!" He says excitedly, she smiles.

"It's been a week and a half, kid. You can't fall in love with someone in that little time." She says with a smile, "Back up a little, she may not feel that it may be wishful thinking."

"Trust me, mom. I know."

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	7. The mines

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than all the others, but I'll try to make the others longer.**

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen! It really means a lot to see you guys like my work! Would love you to keep enjoying it!**

Friday strolls along way too quickly for Henry's liking. He has no friends here, as much as he loves it here everyone already have groups. Mary Margret walks over to him. "What's wrong, Henry?"

"Hmm, oh nothing Miss Bee." He had begun calling her that at the beginning of the week and surprisingly she found she didn't mind. She found it refreshing to have someone call her something else.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted just lately." She says sitting next to him on the bench. "I'm just worried."

"Honestly I'm fine. I just... I have no friends here, I feel left out." Mary Margret sighs, she thought so.

"Here Henry, I don't know if it will help but this book always gave me hope." She says handing him a book, he opens to a couple of pages in. He gasps slightly. She's Snow White! The day goes so fast for Henry and he's excited to get home. Regina smiles at him as he comes bouncing to her, with an excited grin.

"Hello Henry, how was your day?"

"Amazing!" He says, he doesn't want to tell her about the book yet because he wants to tell Emma first. When they get back to her house she gets him a sandwich. She then says she has paper work and goes to her office.

Henry looks down at the book, his hands running over the last page. He looks to the picture of the baby, more importantly the baby blanket. He turns back pages and sees the Evil Queen. "It's Regina... and mom's baby blanket... but... but how."

OoO

 _Emma, pick up the goddamn phone._ She reads the fourth message from Regina and sighs, she isn't avoiding Regina. At least not on purpose. Emma sighs, and rephones Regina. "Finally." Regina sighs.

"Everything okay? Is Henry okay?" At the mention of Henry Renée's head pops up from the chair and whines a little.

"Yes, Emma he's fine."

"Don't worry, girl, he's okay." Renée seems pleased with the answer and puts her head back on the chair rest eyeing Emma. "So, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What if I hadn't been? Or Henry hadn't been?"

"Okay, Regina... Pongo got into the woods, Archie was really worried. I can imagine how he feels what if that had been Renée and she got into the water? She and Pongo wouldn't last a minute. I left my phone at home. I'm sorry." Emma says running her hand over her face.

"Long day?" She hears from the other end of the phone. "Yeah. Renée and I will not be long."

Emma runs up the path of 108 with Renée close behind. She knocks on the door frantically. She hasn't even finished work yet. She feels still in work mode. "I want a door at the end of this you know."

"Well why all the secrets? What's going on?"

"Come to my office this is official work business." She says, and Emma is so confused, when they get to the office Regina turns to her. "Here, time we made this official." She says giving Emma a badge. "Once you take this badge you're the official sheriff." Emma frowns.

"Wasn't I already sheriff?" Regina nods.

"There's a trail period, I didn't even tell the previous sheriff Graham about it, it usually makes you act different and I didn't want you to act different I wanted you to be you." Regina says handing Emma the badge, she smiles. "You passed Emma, so welcome to Storybrooke _sheriff_ Swan." Emma takes the badge tentatively and put it on her belt. It feels good, then suddenly a large rumbling shakes the house, Emma locks eyes with Regina. "What the hell is that?!"

"How should I know?!" Regina says letting go of the table she had been grabbing to steady herself. "Where's Henry?" Emma asks and Regina blanks.

"Down stairs." Emma runs down the stairs, Renée on her heels. He's sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "What was that?!" He asks.

"I don't know Kid, I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay." He hugs her and she rests her cheek on his head. "Is Regina okay?" He finds himself asking then his head screams at him _She's the Evil Queen does it matter?_ "Is she okay?" He says more for himself. He's quickly realised there is something wrong with this town, everyone is a fairytale characters and they don't remember themselves. And then his mother's baby blanket. He has to find out what's wrong and why they think Emma is the savior. But what if the book is right and this is the result of the dark curse?

"Yes, I'm fine Henry." He sees her and quickly hugs her.

"Good." He says. "We need to find out what that was don't we?"

"We? There is no we in this Henry. I need to find out, I'm not letting you get hurt kid. But Regina does need to come too, which means you need to stay in the car because you are not getting caught up in this one." Regina frowns _this one?_

OoO

The mines. Really? Is all Emma can think right now as everyone is gathered around here. Emma had asked Mary Margret to watch Henry as she didn't want him near this. "Regina what happened here?"

"They think it collapsed." Regina rubs her arms, in the autumn weather her black jumper isn't really stopping the cold. Emma shrugs off her jacket. "Take this, I don't mind." Regina looks up. "Seriously take it."

"Thank you." Emma smiles and they were really close, like she is really close to Regina. She smiles a little awkwardly, not that she minded being that close to her but it is hard focus with her that close. She goes over to Marco. "So what's happening, could it go again?"

"At the moment, it seems stable. But who knows." He says gravely looking over to it. "It could go any minute, non of us can predict anything." Emma groans.

"No one goes down there, I'm clearing the area. This isn't going away on it's own let me know if you come up with a solution Marco." He nods and walks off. Emma walks back over to Regina. "We need to clear the people away, they can't get hurt here who knows what could happen. Regina nods, "I agree. Right everyone please can we get everyone out of here, we have it under control but now this is a safety risk. I want everyone gone." There is a grumble from the crowd and no one moves.

"Guys, please I don't want anyone getting hurt and I'm sure you guys don't either. So please leave." Emma says and there is more grumble but slowly they leave. "Now what the hell do we do?"

OoO

Henry isn't happy to be here, but he has his book so he guesses he's happy enough. He keeps looking at the last page. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well that is very true Henry but I assure you it is just a book, we're not trapped fairytales." Mary Margret says handing the hot cocco and he sees the cinnamon. He questions it. "Oh sorry a little habit of mine." He smiles.

"I like it." He says and thinks to himself, she really could be his grandma.

"So Henry, wanna ring Emma see how she and Regina are doing?" He finds himself nodding even though the Evil Queen is mentioned, he can't bring himself to hate her. The Regina he's known isn't any Evil Queen, so surely he can give her the second chance that no one else has offered her. Although, Henry is ten he cannot see how many second chances she's actually had, but he's determined to give her another one.

"Hey Emma, Henry and I want to see how things are going."

 _"Oh, hi urm yeah things are going as well as they could when a mine collapses... er hey kid. How's Henry treating you MM?"_

"Oh, he's being a real prince charming Emma, no worries." Henry smiles at her and she smiles back roughing up his hair. "Hey mom, do you think it will collapse again?"

 _"We don't know, Henry."_ Regina's voice answers - there on speaker phone.

"Regina!" He says surprising himself on how happy he is to hear her voice. "I'm really worried about you guys..."

"Kid, we're fine. We're just going to investigate inside the clearing of the mines and then we're coming home." She says.

"Mom!"

"Yes, kid." Henry takes a deep breath, he's worried. He can tell something bad is going to happen and soon, maybe not with the mines but something. "I love you." Emma smiles so brightly. "Love you too kid."

OoO

"Is this the best idea?" Regina asks as the flashlights hit the walls.

"Probably not, I don't want to die on the first day I officially wear the sheriff badge, how about we call it a day and head home to the kid." Emma says, she and Regina are already turning out of the cave, "We need to border this up make sure no one comes back here."

"Yes, I agree." Regina says, she looks back as the slow rumbling happens again. The pair don't hesitate to run the final ten meters. They get out just in time before the rocks fell blocking the entrance. "Marco!" Emma and Regina yell together. Regina continues. "We need this bordered up and fast, we can't have people getting down there." Renée comes bumbling over to them falling at their feet, Emma picks her up hugging her, "Sorry we couldn't take you down their girl." She whispers, only Regina hears and she smiles lovingly at the scene.

Marco nods, he and Archie block up the entrance, "So is Marco Archie's dad?" Regina laughs.

"No, there just kind of old friends if you like. They've known each other a very, very long time." Is all Regina says on the matter, she runs a hand through her black short hair and stands. "Long day, huh? Let's head out of here to Miss Blanchard's and get the kid - I mean Henry."

"I'm rubbing off on you Regina!" Emma chuckles nudging her shoulder.

"More than I would like Miss Swan." _More than you'll ever know._

"That's Sheriff Swan to you, Madame Mayor." She says and flashes her badge, a low rumble happens again which causes Renée to whimper in her arms. "Let's go."

 **Woo! Another chapter done, so Henry's figured it out, huh! I'll even be interested to see where I take the next chapter! :)**


	8. The curse

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than all the others, but I'll try to make the others longer.**

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen! It really means a lot to see you guys like my work! Would love you to keep enjoying it!**

Emma and Henry get home around eight, and that is when Henry shows her the book. "Mom, so Mary Margret gave me this book. So it shows all the townspeople on the book - but as fairytales. Do you know what this means?"

"That the author really liked this town?" Emma asks not taking her eyes off the banana she is mashing. "Okay kid, explain the look on your face?" Henry sighs, he shows her the final page.

"You're in the book, ma. You're Emma you're the saviour look it's your baby blanket." Even Emma couldn't help but see the blankets were identical.

"So it's a coincidence." She says not looking away from banana.

"No, the Evil Queen is Regina. She cursed the fairytale world - the enchanted forest - here to Storybrooke, Maine. Didn't you think the name was weird? You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. They sent you to this world in a wardrobe so you could bring back the happy endings. You're the saviour!" Emma's palm hits the surface of the counter.

"Henry." She says.

"Don't you believe me."

"I don't want to believe you," She says and see's the hurt flash in Henry's eyes. She has to explain this to him. "If this is true Henry my parents didn't just throw me out on the side of the road. They... they sent me in a wardrobe to bring back their happy endings. They didn't do it for _me,_ their new born child. They decided to put me a wardrobe and sent me to a different realm not even thinking about me, kid. They wouldn't know if I lived or died. And honestly if they're so easy to throw me away I'm not sure they would have cared." Emma says and her voice breaks more and more as she says this. Henry just hugs her, she hugs back tightly and Henry sighs. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay kid... never lose your imagination okay?" She feels Henry nod and she hugs him tighter. "Don't mention this to Gina, I don't want you upsetting her."

"But what if this is true?" And Emma can see deep in his eyes he thinks this is true, and deep down there's a little part of Emma who believes him too. Maybe she needs to speak to Regina?

OoO

Emma and Renée are in the woods, Emma sitting on a rock cradling her baby blanket. "Emma?" She hears Regina behind her, she doesn't bother wiping away the tears.

"Is there something wrong with this town?" She asks and Regina frowns, lending against the rock next to her. She is half leaning on Emma looking at the baby blanket. She roughs up Renée's fur without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Emma shakes her head.

"Henry got this crazy idea into my head about my parents." She says and Regina questions it. She takes a deep breath. "He thinks this town is cursed fairytale characters and that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming... he got this book off MM - Mary Margret - and the final page... it is identical to my baby blanket." She hands the baby blanket to Regina, and Regina is thinking one thing. _No..._ How could the one person she let into her town be the Saviour to her curse, the one person who she let into her life. The one person she's beginning to care about. "It's selfish if its true." Here she goes, Regina thinks, going to blame the queen. "If Snow White is my mom and Prince Charming is my dad then they cast their baby in a wardrobe, and excepted her to do all the work. Even if the Evil Queen cast the curse they didn't need to cast away their child. It's vile to think my parents cast me away on the side of a freeway let alone put me in a wardrobe. If this is true Snow White could have kept me and we all would have been together... I just don't want that to be what happened. If it was then I don't want the curse to break. I don't want to meet them."

"Who does he think the characters are?"

And so she explains, then she gets to The Evil Queen... "He thinks... He thinks the Evil Queen is you." She says casting her eyes to the floor, as Regina is leaning against her she feels her tense. "And what do you think?"

Emma can tell that tone, and then Emma thinks that maybe Henry wasn't crazy... she feels anger, sadden, hate. But not towards Regina. To Snow White and Prince Charming. "I think the Evil Queen only really wanted to be accepted somewhere, yes okay she went completely the wrong way about it, all she wanted was to be happy. I'm not sure anyone can blame her for that. Do you?"

"She did some horrible things Emma."

Emma shrugs, the tears finally slowing. "I don't get it though, how can one person's life be so horrible they have to do that."

"It all started when they saved a little girl on a horse."

OoO

Emma picks Henry up from school today, she cleared it with Regina needing to talk to him. Regina agreed to have Renée at the town hall. Emma has figured out the curse is real, and she definitely believes. She just has to apologise to Henry and get him not to hate the woman she's quickly getting feelings for. "Hey kid!"

"Mom?! Where's Regina?" He asks looking around.

"At the town hall, I need to speak to you." He frowns.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asks and she shakes her head. She pulls out her baby blanket. "You were right Henry, I spoke to Regina..."

"She is the Evil Queen! I can see it in your eyes, how did you get her to admit it?!" Emma sighs.

"I need you to listen to me, you can't hate her for her for her past mistakes. Like you don't hate me for mine."

"I don't hate her." He says. "I just don't get why she cursed a whole town."

"Some people do drastic things when their unhappy kid. Wait till I see Snow White." She says and Henry shakes his head with an amused smile. "Glad you're on the side of believing. Can we see Regina now?"

"Yes kid, sure."

She's happy he still wants to see her, she just hopes he doesn't bombard her with questions. She knows her kid. They walk into the office to see Regina playing with Renée, she is on the floor with her and it looks like their having a little wrestling match. Emma silences Henry and quietly records Regina playing with their dog. "Aww Regina, you're so cute!" Emma says and Regina's head snaps to them, but she doesn't stop playing with the dog. She simply pulls her dog into her arms lifting her into the air. She then passes her to Emma who gets a lick on the cheek. "Hey girl. Hey Regina."

"Regina!" Henry says hugging her. Regina looks at her, she simply shrugs mouthing _He knows._ Regina's heart swells knowing he isn't pushing her away. She hugs him tighter.

"So, I was thinking I would cook tonight." Regina says and Emma nods.

"Mom! I get it now," Henry says. Emma and Regina look down at him. "The mines, you took the badge," He points to her waist. "You're weakening the curse!"

"Henry!" Emma says. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he's kind of right..." Emma's eyes widen as Regina finishes the sentence. Regina shrugs, "No point lying. I'm not trying to push you away, I'm owning up." Emma smiles.

"We're not pushing you away either, Gina. Are we kid."

"No! You're awesome, Regina. Even more so now you're a Queen. I don't judge mom on her past I can't judge you." Regina smiles lovingly at him.

"I don't want the curse broke." Regina whispers.

"Good, nor do I. I don't want to face Snow." Henry sighs. Emma and Regina looks at him. "Kid?"

"They're time locked, mom... come on we have to save them..." Emma shakes her head.

"He's kind of right, we can't leave them like this. It's an awful thing to do."

"They tossed you in a wardrobe, please don't tell me your defending the two idiots." Regina says gesturing with her hands as if you say _really._ "I mean I get it, they're your parents."

Emma groans. "They're not my parents. I don't mean it for them, do it for everyone else."

"Okay, fine, but if and when we break it. If they try to kill me don't say I didn't warn you. But never the less I will help." Regina says earning a rewarding grin off both Henry and Emma.

"I think we should call it operation cobra!"


	9. Ashley, Prince Charmings and a Curse

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than all the others, but I'll try to make the others longer.**

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen! It really means a lot to see you guys like my work! Would love you to keep enjoying it!**

Ashley holds her stomach as Henry walks into the laundry room with Emma. "Hey - you okay?" He asks and Emma's eyes meet the woman, she sighs understanding completely. "Hey kid go outside to Regina a second will ya?" He looks up.

"What about your top?" Emma smiles.

"I think I can manage go on." She turns back to Ashley. "You okay?"

"Everyone thinks I can't do this, and I want nothing more than to prove to them I can... I felt contractions a few days ago - the doctors said the baby can come any day now..." She almost sounds unhappy about it, then Emma realises. _They think I can't do it._

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen..." Emma nods, "I was eighteen. If you want people to believe you can do this, prove to them you can step up to the job. Think you can do that?"

"Move than anything. I want my baby." Emma smiles.

"I wanted mine too, so I kept him. I wasn't going to and I almost made the biggest decision of my life giving my kid up. But it changed me. Are you ready for sleepless nights, early mornings, not a lot of sleep? Because now there's this tiny amazing person you have to look out for, and they're the most important thing in your life but anything can happen. Are you ready for this? What's your name by the way?" Emma asks feeling an idiot.

"Ashley. I want my baby. I want to be able to look after her in the night, see her first steps, her first word. I want my baby." She says and Emma can see in her eyes she means it.

"Good, so prove it to them," The look in her eyes tells her something. "Or you can't? Why?" And so Ashley explains. "You sold your baby?!" Emma can't believe anyone would do that, and her parents tossed her in a wardrobe. "To who? Who did you sell your baby too?"

"Mr Gold." Emma doesn't hesitate, she goes to Gold's shop leaving Regina and Henry watching her run out of the shop. "What just happened?!" Regina asks and Henry shrugs.

"Gold! Gold you here?!" She hears the muffled 'Well it is my shop.'

"Let Ashley keep her baby." He looks up, "I'm sorry Dearie but that deal doesn't concern you."

"Let her keep her baby." She says again, "Look you let me keep mine why is she so different?!"

"I didn't have a deal with you Dearie, I had a deal with her."

"I'll make another deal, let her keep her baby. I know people like you, you like getting what you want but no judge with put a woman away for wanting her child." Emma says and Gold knows she is right. "Fine deal, you'll owe me a favour Dearie, and don't you forget it."

Emma feels happy she's finally doing something other than finding Pongo.

OoO

Renée is the first to spot Emma coming back and runs over to her, "Where's Ashley?" She asks frantically looking around, "She went into Labour," she heard Ruby say and Emma nods, "Okay, come on Kid. Regina you can come or if you want to go home that's fine too." Emma says and then turns away as she jogs out the shop leaving a very stunned Regina.

They get to the hospital in the sheriff cruiser in record time, she and Henry do not hesitate to run into the waiting room asking to be updated on Ashley - then about ten minutes later Regina walks in. "What's happening?"

"Cinderella is having her baby." Henry says and Emma's eyes widen. "Kid gimme the book." She scans the pages with Cinderella in. "Oh my god - Gold." She points to the picture of Rumpel. "No way Gold is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Mom! You figured it out."

"But Regina already knew," Emma says/asks looking at Regina.

"Of course I knew, I don't think he knows through," Someone clears their voice getting their attention. "Ashley has had a healthy baby girl." Emma smiles. "Regina come with me? Hey kid there's Mary Margret - go say hi."

"You know who Mary Margret is right?"

"Yup, come on lets go see Ashley."

"Hi... this is my baby." Emma and Regina look down at her. "She's all yours, Ashley... I cleared it with Gold, she's yours. What have you asked her."

"Alexandra." She says. "Her name's Alexandra." Emma smiles as she strokes her baby's cheek.

"Hello Alexandra."

"MOMS!" Henry shouts, Emma and Regina looks over to him as soon as they heard the yell. "Henry?"

"I found your dad!" Emma blanks, of course prince charming hasn't been seen around. "We need to get your mom to read to him out of the book!" Regina had completely forgotten about David, how could she have?

"Those two could break the curse, true love's kiss!" Regina says.

"No, it has to be with mom... she's the saviour!" Regina can't help but roll her eyes even though she does try. "I'm sorry, but you were a baby! How could they except you to be a saviour." Emma smiles lovingly at her defending her, it makes her heart swell. "Yes well that is my parents all over."

"So, we still need to wake up your dad."

"Can you stop calling them my mom and dad, they're not kid." Henry sighs. She'll see it one day - hopefully. "Well let's go find Snow White." Regina says.

They find her at the diner reading. "You want me to what?!" Mary Margret asks, slightly chuckling. "You think that will wake him up?"

"Well we hope." Emma says, "We're kinda all invested in waking him up..."

"Good, I think." Emma sees her looks to her then Regina. She senses the thing between them. "Well I'm up for trying it, if it doesn't work then we don't lose anything if it helps then we wake someone up."

Emma, Regina and Henry smile.

OoO

Emma and Henry are in the diner, Regina had to disappear somewhere and they're sharing a milkshake. "So any ideas on operation swanqueen?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

"What is operation swanqueen?" Henry chuckles, he's clearly keeping a secret.

It's rather late and Emma looks around the diner making few he didn't disturb the few people in the quaint little café. Renée sits beside them and even she eyes Henry. Granny had kindly let Renée in - for a puppy she is very calm. "It's you and Regina, I set up my own little operation."

"Kid, your imagination." Emma chuckles, their thoughts are interrupted by Mary Margret. "He woke up."

"What?" Emma and Henry ask.

"He's awake, the doctors said we could see him tomorrow, he's awake... he actually woke up." Mary Margret slips in next to Henry. "I can't believe your crazy idea works."

"We had hoped. Well it looks like we have plans on Sunday for once." _He woke up!:) x_ She sent Regina not even thinking about the appropriateness of the text as she sent the x. "Well how about we meet you at the hospital at one? Regina, Henry and I will see you then." She says at the nod Mary Margret gives them. "Come on kid, come on girl."

OoO

The hospital trip hit Emma more than she would like to admit, she see's Mary Margret and David together and she sees how much they're in love even though they don't remember the other. How could these two people just throw away their daughter, did they only have enough love for one another and not enough for her, their child? Or did they think the curse was really worth sending her to this realm. Then she looks to Henry, and sees everything she's gotten from living in this world. She wouldn't change it for the world. But as a child she dreamed of being a princess, every little girl she knew in the system had the same thought. _Someday my prince will come._ It pains her to think Snow White was her favourite Disney princess next to Ariel, but was there more to it than what she first thought. Is it just that maybe somewhere there was a link between them which made her fall in love with Snow White as a child. She sighs slumping in her chair burying her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" Regina whispers, resting on her arm rest, looking down at Emma, who just shakes her head. "It's too much, how can I stand here watching them be in love know they threw me away Regina? I don't know if I can break this curse... what if they want to be my parents, I don't want to be their child. I'm not their child. They gave up their right when they tossed me into a wardrobe. They can't except to want to be my parents can they?"

"I know Snow Emma, she will want to be your mom. And she may not understand boundaries." When she says this, it causes Emma to groan. "I don't want that... What about David?"

"He'll be timid, I think at least. He will want to get to know you but I think he'll know he can't go straight into being your dad, plus he won't know what he's doing." She says and Emma laughs.

"Nor will Snow, Regina." Emma says, she is truly dreading breaking the curse. If only it wasn't the right thing to do.

OoO

Emma is sleeping soundly with Renée curled into her side softly snoring, she is abruptly woken by her phone buzzing loudly, she is petty sure she put it on sleep mode but she most of forgotten. Sleepily she looks at her phone and smiles when she sees Regina's name light up her screen however it slowly becomes a worried frown when she reads _SOMEONES IN MY HOUSE!_ Emma doesn't even think, she jumps out of bed not caring she is in shorts and a tank top - and she means that is all she is. She doesn't think before she turns to Renée saying. "Do not let anyone get to Henry. I trust you girl, but this is too dangerous for him." She grabs her red jacket - the one Regina hates so much and runs to the bug.

She arrives at Regina's house in under three minutes and the door is ajar, she instantly worries. "Regina!" She whispers. "Regina!" She goes to her room, not really knowing which room is hers she searches all of them, then she stumbles across Regina's and gasps. Regina is lying on the bed looking so calm, and peaceful. Her arm is dangling over the side of the bed, her wrist has a little puncture hold with a little trickle of blood... then below a pin which has her blood on. Someone did this, and Emma is determined to find out who, but she just wants to know what happened to Regina. She softly sits next to her. "Regina..." She says trying and failing to hold back the tears. "Regina!" She says sobbing and shaking her. But nothing works, Regina won't wake up.


	10. What happens in the middle of the night

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I love how many people are enjoying the story but I would love to hear back from some more of you guys to see what you think mainly. See what you want to happen! It really means a lot to see you guys like my work! Would love you to keep enjoying it!**

Regina wakes to the sound of her front door opening, she groans sleepily looking at the clock, its late. Who could it be? Her first thought is Emma, and she smiles but how would she have gotten in this late and Henry isn't exactly the quietest little boy. If it were them he would be calling Regina by now. She hears them slowly coming up the stairs, and now her second thought is still Emma, but she's not smiling. She grabs her phone which is on the side. _SOMEONE'S IN MY HOUSE_! She sends and then her bedroom door opens. "You!" She says, blinking, she can't believe its him.

The man in question simply smiles and pulls out the needle, Regina already knows what's going to happen. She tries to pull away but he has a tight grip on her arm. "Get off me." He pushes the needle into her wrist and she winces. "I said get... off... me..." Her eyes roll back and then everything becomes dark.

Regina opens her eyes but she can't see anything everything is just dark, there's no light anywhere. She's in complete darkness with one thought in her mind. _What am I gunna do?_ Then she hears her. "Regina!" She feels herself being shaken, but there's nothing she can do. She can't see Emma, she can only hear and feel her but she can't react. "Regina." She hears the sobs of Emma. "Regina... don't die... please don't die... Don't leave me..." _I'm trying Emma... I'm trying._

OoO

Emma slumps into her home and gently pulls Henry out of bed without waking him, thankfully. She then pats her leg telling Renée to come. Their dog senses something wrong and sluggishly walks next to Emma nudging her with her noise. Emma has tear streaks down her cheek and she kisses Henry's forehead. She had already gotten Regina to hospital and now she and her family were going to her. The other part of her family. She sits next to her bed, no emotion on her face as she holds Henry close. He groans awake and looks to Emma's face to Regina. "Regina!" He says, jumping out of Emma's arms. Emma's eyes close as Henry's face falls. "Mom... what's happened?"

"Emma?" She looks to Doctor Whale and quickly stands. "She hasn't been poisoned, I'm sorry I don't know what this is but there is no poison in her blood."

"The pin was stuck in her wrist now she won't wake up! Do something!" Emma says her voice raising. "There has to be something you can do!" Emma says defeated.

"Unless we find out what it is, then no I'm afraid not." Mary Margret appears, Emma had rang her wanting someone to look after Renée and Henry.

"Emma... How is she?" Emma shakes her head. "It's a sleeping curse mom."

"Wait! Gold he knows about the curse, we could speak to him. He said I was key to all this... I need to speak to Gold. Mary Margret stay with Henry, I'm going to go see Gold, I'll take Renée." She runs out the room stopping to take one final glance at the sleeping woman. _Wake up Regina, I'm falling in love with you... don't leave me._ Then she runs to Gold's shop, Renée behind her. "Gold." She says so strictly.

"Now that is the face of a believer, how can I help?" He asks, and Emma eyes him, while Renée growls sensing something about the man. "Calm girl, calm. Regina is in a sleeping curse, how do I wake her up."

"You need true love," He sneers as the clogs work in his mind. "Good for you I saved some for a rainy day."

"Yeah, well its storming like a bitch I need it."

"Ah ah ah, you don't get something for nothing Dearie." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, you can't do anything for anyone besides yourself can you?! Urgh fine what?!" Emma says her patience is not her strong point, she just wants Regina better and alive with her again.

"You'll owe me two favours."

"Done, where is it."

Gold smiles and Emma grows worries. "You'll need this." She looks to him pulling a sword, her eyes widen. "It's your father's sword."

"Where the hell is this truth love?" Gold giggles, wildly. "Well, inside a dragon of course." Emma groans. _Hold on Regina._

They get to the library and Gold instructs her to get in the lift. "How can I trust you?" Emma asks, Gold sighs.

"You can't. But if you want Regina back I suggest you get in the damn lift. It's one person operated I need to stay here, Miss Swan." Gold is clearly losing patience, and Emma can't help but feel there is a hidden agenda. She blinks taking in a deep breath. "Okay, lower me down."

So defeating a dragon was easier than she thought, she tried to use her gun which ended horribly. It just made it mad, then she got into the right position and threw the sword into its chest. She is back in the elevator when it suddenly jerks and comes to a stop. "Gold!"

"The lift's stuck, throw up the egg you can't climb up here with it." Emma looks to the egg, the one thing she knows can save Regina. "If you want to see Regina again, throw it up." Emma frowns and throws up the egg, hoping beyond all else Gold can be trusted, then throws up the egg.

She gets to the tops and curses, loudly. She doesn't care in the old library no one will hear her. She needs something else to save Regina, specially as she doesn't believe in herself to be her true love and break the curse. "Son of a bitch!"

She doesn't know what to do, but every feeling goes, when she hears her phone going. Hospital. "Crap."

OoO

Henry and Mary Margret sit staring at Regina, Henry is panicked, he feels sick they've been here for about an hour. Then suddenly she flatlines. Henry is by her side. "No, Regina no!" Mary Margret guides him from the room and they look through the window. Emma comes running up behind them and has tears in her eyes. "Kiss her..." Henry whispers, "It has to work, it has to work." Henry is clutching Emma's sleeve. "You're her true love, you have to try." Emma looks in the room, she has to try.

"Henry, if it was a sleeping curse she won't flatline."

"She would magic is different here mom do it before its too late." Emma enters the room, one thought going through her head. _Please work, please work..._

"Regina, please, please wake up." She whispers to her. "I can't lose you, I love you." Then she presses her lips to the other woman's. A bright light feels the room and blasts out around a room, "Regina!" Emma says happily, finally letting the tears flow. Of all the emotions from today finally hitting her. "You're okay!" She says cupping the woman's cheeks. "You're okay!"

"You... you woke me up..." Regina says happily. "Emma, I love you too." Emma smiles and presses their foreheads together. "I'm glad you're okay."


	11. Aftermath

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **So Sailor Sayuri commented on how the last chapter proceeded a little two fast and I would like to apologise for that. I think it was because I don't know why but I found the last chapter quite hard to write, but I hope the following chapters will make up for that. So I apologise again.**

 **A massive thank you to everyone reading this, commenting and favouriting/following. It means so much to see all of you enjoying it. So shoutouts to:**

 **baratta. jennifer,  
Aaron Leach,  
Sailor Sayuri,  
DragonBall256  
And, CuteLittlePsychopath**

 **For sticking with the story for nearly all the chapters it means so much, you have no idea! So thank you! Any feedback is welcome, I would like to thank people for giving me constructive criticism too! That is always welcome! Little thank you speech over!:3**

 **I think this may be the longest chapter yet!**

 **I am really enjoying writing this story, I hope everyone reading it likes it too - even the silent readers, though I would love to hear from more of you!**

Emma and Regina look to one another smiling, "Regina... I have to know. Who did this to you..." Regina looks away, "Regina."

"I'm not reporting him." She says.

"Gold. Was it Gold." Emma can see in her eyes it was, she's fuming. "He planned this... Son of a -" She stops looking to Henry with Mary Margret. Emma can see in her eyes something has changed. "Regina... I think we broke your curse..."

"I broke _my_ curse..? My - okay, should have saw that coming." She sighs. "I need to get out of here, they don't like me."

Snow in question is watching the scene in front of her, feeling guilty. Guilty for what is about to happen, for what she is about to do because they're so happy the other is okay but she is the evil queen. "Emma!" Snow shouts. "Get away from her."

"What?!" Emma says turning to her supposed mother. "No, you don't get to say anything."

"I'm your mo-"

"You're my what? You're the person who cast me away in a wardrobe. No you don't get to speak _Snow White_." Emma says, she had hoped the curse wouldn't break this early, she wanted to be prepared but then Regina got hurt in the process. She wasn't not not doing anything. "You didn't care about me when you threw me in the wardrobe, I swear you were only thinking of yourself."

"Emma." She ignores it, "Emma." Then it clicks it's Regina.

"Yeah?" She says turning, frowning. Her voice softens, dramatically. "What is that?" Emma's eyes widen at the green cloud coming towards them. "Is that... magic?"

"Gold." Emma says shaking her head. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Snow!" They all sigh when they hear David's voice. "Charming." Snow says and Charming and Snow have a little reunion. "Can we go before he realises I'm here?" Emma asks and they both nod. "Great let's find Renée."

"Emma..." Emma sighs, turning to David. "Hi." She looks at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "How did you break the curse?"

Emma knows now or never. "True loves kiss."

"You and Henry?" He asks and Henry shakes his head. "Me and Regina."

OoO

Emma had gotten out of there as soon as she had the chance. The pair had embraced her, David had cradled her head like she does to Henry and that freaked her out. She ran as soon as she could. She didn't want to be in that situation. She hadn't wanted to see them this soon. She wanted to be ready, wanted to know what to say but instead she freaked. She sighs and feels Regina take her hand and squeezes it. "It's okay to be a bit jumpy." She says and Emma smiles.

"I shouldn't have freaked like that..." Emma says, she's regretting it. But deep down she knows she has a right to feel this.

"You aren't feeling anything other than what you should be feeling." Henry says, he hugs her side and Emma rolls her eyes leaning down to kiss his forehead. Slowly everyone looks to the three of them and Emma can't help but feel like a sitting duck. The cloud had been and gone, now there trying to see what the aftermath is. "Are you sure have no idea what this is?" Emma asks Regina, again.

"I don't know what it is. But I know who we ask." Emma nods. So does she. They get to Gold's shop however he isn't there. "I have to do something, I'll meet you two at the diner later." Regina says, pressing her lips to Emma's cheek. Emma frowns but bids goodbye.

She walks off in the direction of the hospital. "So what's the plan?" Snow asks appearing from out of nowhere. "Jezz. Don't frighten me like that." Emma snaps then tries to chuckle to diffuse the tension. It didn't really work, Snow and Charming look to one another as do Henry and Emma. "So you're my grandparents?"

The two share a look of shock and study the little boy. He looks up at them expectedly and Charming the first to react. "Yeah, suppose so." He pats his shoulder and Emma smiles, no one catches it but she smiles. She then frowns looking around, she is really curious what Regina is doing.

Regina however smiles to the woman and goes to the little cell/patients room. It is a patient room but seems more like a prison. She opens the door to see the woman she never thought she would see again. Belle. "Your majesty..?" Belle asks standing to greet the woman. "What did I do this time."

"Nothing, Belle... I'm sorry for what I did. You can go, find Rumple." She says with a little smile. Belle's face instantly brightens.

"He's okay? Thank you." She doesn't hesitate to go find him. Regina sighs, she knows she did the right thing but Gold is going to kill her, she knows it.

OoO

Emma is looking around Gold's shop, Snow and Charming had asked to spend time with Henry as grandparents not as friends. She happily agreed knowing Henry wanted too. She needs time for thinking anyway. The only bit that annoyed her was they took Renée too, she's hr police dog as well as their pet. She hears the bell chime and turns to the brunette who has ratty hair and looks like she needs to sleep. "Rumple?"

"Sorry, can I help you?" Emma says, getting her badge ready. "I'm the sheriff here." Belle looks the woman up and down.

"I'm Belle French, I'm looking for Rumple." Emma nods, she had gathered that. "I'm sorry I don't know where he is. But when I find him I'll let him know your looking."

"Thank you, urm, sorry I didn't get your name." Emma smiles.

"Emma. I don't think I've seen you around here, but I'm assuming your Belle and Rumple is the beast..." Emma says more to herself putting the pieces together. "Sorry ignore me, nice to meet you Belle." Belle nods.

"You too, urm, can I help you look for Rumple? I haven't seen him in ages." Emma smiles and happily nods.

They're walking to the direction they saw the cloud come from. "So I don't even remember you from the enchanted forest, who are you?"

Emma shifts her weight from one foot to another. "I'm not in the book." She says, hoping she'll leave it as that.

"So how do you know about us? We're not exactly well done in this world."

"I'm Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter." She sighs, Belle's eyes widen but not at Emma, she had forgotten about Emma as soon as she saw Rumple.

"Rumple!" Belle yells running forward, and Emma smiles. She is clearly so in love with him. "Belle..." He says, limping a little faster. They meet and instantly go into a hug. "How... you're alive..." Emma frowns, he thought she was dead? That must be a horrible feeling. She can't imagine thinking that Regina was dead, so how do he feel?

"Yes, I don't know what happened, I just felt I woke up from an eternity of sleep." Belle lies and Rumple can sense the lie too. "Who did this to you?" He asks and Belle shakes her head.

"I don't know." She lies, and Emma can tell she's protecting someone. But she has other business to deal with. "Gold."

He looks up and sniggers. "Miss Swan, and what do I owe the pleasure."

"You double crossed me Gold, our deal is off." She says, she's a little thankful she only owes him one favour again. "You could have killed her." She says, her voice raising a lot more. "You were the one who put her into the sleeping curse."

"I don't what you're talking about, dearie. I took the egg yes, so you no longer owe me two favours but your first one is very much still intact." He says and she nods.

"I know Gold." She says, "What was that cloud?"

"Magic, Miss Swan." So it was magic, Belle pulls out of Rumple's arms.

"Why do you need magic?" Rumple looks down, "Magic is power, Belle, magic is power."

Belle shakes her head, whispering "But you don't need power, Rumple."

Emma leaves them to themselves, and walks back. She had found out what she wanted to know so went in search of Regina, Henry and the Charmings. Or just Henry and Regina, but where there is Henry there is Charmings. She sighs, this is happening way too soon and she doesn't like how quickly it's happened. In the space of two days she's found her true love and suddenly has parents. It's a little overwhelming for her, but that isn't what worries her. In the past when she has been overwhelmed her first instinct has been to run, what worries her is she isn't getting the instinct to run. She wants to make this work, with Regina and surprisingly with her parents. She wants to understand what happened and why they felt the need to give up their baby. However she also wants to make them understand they can't go straight to being doting parents. She needs them to understand the life she's had, and how that has affected her as a person, and a daughter. They need to understand she's not ready. She just hopes they will.

OoO

She knocks on the door to Snow's apartment, she can hear Renée's tail hitting the wall wanting to get to her. She smiles when she is bombarded by the puppy once the door is open, "Hey girl, okay, okay calm down." She picks the dog up and gets a rewarding lick on the cheek.

"Hey Emma,"

"Mom! We had so much fun." Emma smiles.

"Good, I told Regina to meet us here. Then we'll head home. I told Regina she can dinner at ours too." Henry nods, happy about the news. Snow and Charming share a look.

"Emma, she isn't good to be around, specially for Henry." Emma tenses.

"Since I've been here, I have no reason not to trust her. I have more reason to trust her than I have to trust you." She says, she knows it hurts but Regina wasn't the one who cast her in a wardrobe. They were. She wants to make it work but they need to accept Regina in her life. "I get it, she's the evil queen to you, but to me... She's Regina. She will only ever be Regina. If anyone has any idea of hurting her or making her pay - I will intervene, to me she hasn't done anything. And I will always stand behind her, Snow... I love her. You need to accept her if you think there is going to be any sort of relationship between us two. You too David... or Charming..."

"No my name is actually David." He says and Emma smiles, finally some normal. Even if it is just name. Snow, however, is standing there staring at the door, where they all turn to Regina smiling at Emma who is also hugging Henry under one arm.

"Hey," Emma says realising her whole speech had just been heard by Regina.

"Thank you." Emma smiles, nodding. She kisses Regina's cheek and smiles again, but then remembers her parents. She looks to them smiling a little sheepishly and then kisses Henry's forehead. "Well, thank you for looking after him but we should probably be heading off now." She says and the two royals nod, a little dumbfounded.

When they leave Snow looks to Charming. "She's right, who are we to decide who our daughter is with?"

David sighs, "I'm not even sure we can class her as our daughter yet. We need to prove ourselves to her."

"Yes, I agree." Snow runs a hand through her hair and spots the difference. "I've cut my hair... I still can't believe I did that..." Snow says a little saddened then goes back to her point. "Yes, I agree and the first step is accepting Regina. They are clearly so happy together. And Henry loves her."

"But Snow... she's the evil queen..."

"Yes, but she's also our daughter's true love. We didn't take no for an answer and we didn't even know. They know, they're not going to take no as an answer, just like us."

 **I really hope this makes up for the last chapter! Again I apologise. If you guys like this story - go check out my other one _Gold's Circus_ and let me know what you think of it? Again it is SQ (Obviously:)) **

**I really hope to hear what you guys thought!**


	12. The heart with a hook

_Summary: Emma hears her sons cries and knows she cannot give the little boy, and decides to keep him. But she is still the saviour and she still needs to break the curse._

 **I am beyond sorry this took me two weeks to update, work and life has been beyond hectic and now is the only time I've had to update. I truly hope you enjoy this story. It is not following season two it is taking a completely different turn now.**

 _In the Enchanted Forest_

"Hook, I need to find my daughter." Cora says, not wasting anytime when they're at the lake. They had heard about the giant who had the bean. Cora took the chance knowing it is a way back to Regina.

"And I need a way out of this godforsaken place. Seems like a deal." Killian says. "Seemly put the bean in the water and we'll take it to my ship. She doesn't get left behind."

"Very well, pirate. You can keep your ship for all I care. We're leaving now." Hook shakes his head. He hates following her. "And don't get any ideas of running once we're in the new land, Pirate."

"How are we even going to get in the right realm." Cora smiles, looking at the bean in her hand.

"I'm going to think of my daughter."

OoO

Emma looks to Regina in the passenger seat, her head is resting on the headrest, she looks asleep. Asleep. She wasn't just asleep. She died. She flat lined, if she hadn't kissed her she would have died - Emma knows that now. Pretending to be fine is tiring, and she is getting tired. As she pulls up to the curb, she quietly sighs. When Henry, Regina, and Renée go to get out the car Emma stays, she's simply staring out the window. "Mom." She doesn't respond. "Mom."

"Emma." As if breaking a barrier she smiles and goes to get out.

"What do you want for tea?" She asks, fanning happiness. Regina stops her by placing a hand on her knee. She leans over getting the keys from the ignition. "Go ahead, Emma and I will be in shortly." Henry nods worried, but nevertheless walks inside casting one look to Emma before lifting Renée into his arms and entering the house. "Talk to me."

Emma looks up at her, "You died. You... you flat lined. If I hadn't kissed you - which was a ten year olds idea- you have died." Regina nods, she had heard the sound too.

"But you saved me, you." Regina says using her free hand to grasp Emma's. " _You_ saved me, I'm alive because of you." Regina doesn't know what else to say, "I understand, I really do. Over the last twenty eight years, I wish I hadn't casted the curse, I actually missed the two idiots." Emma gives her a look. "Sorry _Snow White and Prince Charming._ Please forgive me for calling them idiots. But then, I see you and Henry, how amazing you are. It's strange I always... well, feared you." Emma looks at her shocked.

"What?" Regina sighs, she doesn't even know why she had said anything. "You were the get out clause to my curse, I always thought you would kill me not fall in love with me. But this curse, it was the door to my happy ending, I just never knew I would be stood under the archway for twenty eight years. Thank you for setting me free, even if that meant me flat lining first." Emma kisses her, she doesn't know how to express the words. She hopes this expresses everything she is feeling, and more. Emma smiles when she feels her respond.

"That was so not funny." Emma sighs into the kiss. "No more sleeping curse jokes." She whispers, pressing her forehead to Regina's.

"Made you smile though."

OoO

Rumple and Gold are one in the same, everybody knew that now. They also knew that whatever that cloud was, was something to do with Regina or Rumple. They just don't who yet. They also know Regina has a fairly tight alibi, you can't fake a sleeping curse. Granny sighs. She doesn't know what to do, over the past couple of weeks she has slowly seen Emma and Regina fall in love, only now she realises how much of a bad thing this is. She also knows even though this was Regina curse Rumple must have had something to do with it, otherwise why would he still own the town? So he must have remembers. However, if Rumple got all the power then that shows this is not all Regina's doing. _Why is nothing ever simple._ Before the curse they all seen Regina as the evil one, and yes she has done some inexcusable things, but rumple seems to be the main cause here.

Red - who had not left Granny's side since they got their memories back - looks to Granny and sees the look of confusion. "I know it's hard at the moment, but what's that face for?"

"Oh, child, you wouldn't understand." Red frowns, shaking her head. "Try me."

Granny looks up, "This doesn't make any sense. We've been trapped here for twenty eight years and no one is going after Rumpelstiltskin, they're all going after Regina, or will be once we find out where she is."

"She'll be with Emma, Granny. Where she's safe. No one will think Emma, she's safe there. Look, I know it's confusing but this isn't all Regina's fault she was manipulated. I could always smell it on her when I got too close, the smell of regret but once someone gets involved with Rumpelstiltskin you can't get out again." Red says with a sad shrug, Granny knows this is true, but clearly Regina is at fault for some of this.

"No one deserves to go through that."

OoO

Emma and Regina didn't realise when they fell asleep on the couch, only that they wake up to an eerily quiet house. "Kid?" Emma calls, but receives no answer. "Kid?"

"Henry?" Regina calls, there is no sign of him. "Where could he be?" They look to one another, baffled.

"I don't know..." Emma says jogging up the corridor to her son's room, "He's not up here..." Emma comes back into the corridor pain stricken on her face. "Regina, where is he?"

Not wasting anytime, they make their way outside. It didn't look like the house had been broken into which is what confuses them the most. "I'll go talk to MM, I know it's late but I can't think where he would go."

"I'll check around the town, phone me if you find out anything. I mean anything." Emma nods and doesn't hesitate to climb in her bug, she scans as she looks for her son. "Kid, where are you..."

Pulling up outside her friends, she runs into the building knocking on the apartment door. After hearing the shuffling she knows she was successful waking them up. "I'm sorry, have you seen Henry?" Snow wipes her eyes, shaking her head sleepily.

"Not since you picked him up, why?" Emma rolls her eyes but refrains from snipping at them, its probably from being woken.

"He wasn't at home when Regina and I woke up..." Snow frowns when she realises Regina stayed there but then it is non of her business. "We'll help you look, let me just wake your father..."

Emma closes her eyes, urging herself not to comment. "Okay, I'm gunna help Regina look I'll meet you out there."

"David, David, wake up."

"Mmm, go back to sleep." He mutters idly swatting a hand out. "Charming." She says sternly and he looks up from the pillow groggily.

"Our grandson is missing, get up."

 _Hours earlier_

Cora looks to Hook with a sneer. "Well, it looks like this is where my daughter sent everyone." She says slowly, almost calculatingly, looking around the town from the docks. "Well done, Hook. You've served me well."

"Aye, well the sooner you get off my ship the better I'll feel about it. What do you need me to do next, your majesty." He says sneering as he learnt she's the queen of hearts - rather fitting for her, he thinks considering.

"Find out all you can about my daughter, what will hurt her most. I need her weak, to be able to pick up the pieces."

"You truly are a horrible woman, Cora." Hook says, but nevertheless leaves the ship.

"Thank you, Killian."

The next day, Killian is looking for a the woman's daughter. Then he spots a blonde walking with Regina and a little boy. Regina's arm is slung over Henry's shoulders and given the both are brunettes he assumes he is her son. "Aye, that will do." Later that night he uses his hook to pick lock the door almost, and opens it without effort. Sneaking past the two from before he feels guilty, but he doesn't have a choice. He has to do this. Silently he gags Henry whose eyes widen in fear and fail his arms about. "Now be a good lad, and be quiet. I don't want to do this, but make it easier no one gets hurt. Certainly not your ma." Henry calms, anything to protect Emma. He nods, as does Killian. "At a boy, lad. At a boy."

Getting him back to Cora took longer than it should've. Killian didn't want to do this so he prolonged returning Henry to her. But when he does she smiles, an evil smile which makes Henry's spine shiver. He's frightened. _Anything to protect mom._ Little did Killian and Cora know was Regina wasn't his mom. "What are you going to do with the lad?"

Cora rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to kill him, Hook. I'm sending my daughter on a little trip." Henry frowns, just who is this woman?

 _The next morning_

Emma and Regina slump in a booth in Granny's they look to one another, and Emma still has tears in her eyes. No word need to shared between the two of them, they're both feeling the same thing. Despair, anger, and ultimate sadness. Someone walked into Emma's house and took their son, how could neither of them notice? How did any of them not notice. Emma shudders at the thought of someone touching her baby.

Granny comes over to the pair, surprisingly no one was going after Regina. Maybe Snow spoke to them. They didn't care. They just wanted Henry back. "Someone left this by the door." The pair share a look. It's a book.

Regina looks to the title and pales. It isn't just a book. "Regina, what's wrong? It's just a book."

"No... The Enchanted Forest isn't the only realm that exists... Alice in Wonderland...Wonderland is where I sent my mother years ago..." Regina says, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Turn to page 54..." They do, both looming over the book.

 _Want to see Henry again, Regina. Time to go down the rabbit hole, dear._

"Mother... oh please tell me you didn't."


	13. Two travel in, two travel out

**I am very sorry about how long this has taken, I don't think I realised just how long it had been, life sort of just got in the way then I got writers block and then somehow ended up with three versions of this chapter so there you go!  
On a little side note I was very, very upset to hear about David Bowie and Alan Richman's passing so as a little acknowledgement to their greatness and how much they have impacted my life I dedicate this chapter to them because, quite frankly they were legends and I loved them.**

 **"** **The truth is of course is that there is no journey. We are arriving and departing all at the same time." David Bowie**

 **"** **It would be wonderful to think that the future is unknown and sort of surprising.** **"Alan Rickman.**

 **And on with the final chapter to part one!**

Emma and Regina are puzzled to say the least. "Time to go down the rabbit hole? Regina, where in the world are we going to find a rabbit hole?" Regina shakes her head, Cora must believe Henry is her son, otherwise she wouldn't think Henry was a weak spot to her. Her mother was always manipulative and cunning, but to steal a child? Who was she now, Pan? She shudders at the thought of the vile creature.

"Figurative, Emma." Regina says, lost in thought as she looks around the near empty diner. "Granny, who left this did you see?" She knows it was her mother she just wants to see if she has anyone helping her.

Granny looks up at the pair, she may not like Regina but everyone deserves a second chance. "No, your majesty."

"You said it was your mother, are you not sure?" Emma asks, her eyes huge in worry. Her eyes are red and puffy, there are also clear tear stains glistening on her cheeks.

"No, I'm sure." She answers, fanning the confidence she doesn't feel. "We'll find him. We're get down there."

Emma looks at the book in question, it is slowly becoming her least favourite fairytale. Honestly, an hour ago had you asked her what her favourite one was she would have answered 'Alice in Wonderland', straight away but now...

"Fairytales aren't fun anymore." Regina gives her a look after huffing. She couldn't believe the woman had just said that, honestly. After everything they had talked about her past and the Enchanted Forest.

"No one ever said they were 'fun'." She says with a roll of her eyes, she had purposely put a sarcastic twist on the words. "You know what I mean. This" She gestures between the two of them, then around the diner. "Is not a fairytale, but this book," she holds the book up to her chest. "Has been for my whole life. It gave me strength when quite honestly I never had any. If I had a bad day, and let me tell you there were many, I could crawl under the bed and I could just read. It was my escape as a child. And now it has my child trapped inside. No – I don't think it's fun anymore." Emma finishes her tangent and tears were spilling over her cheeks.

Regina looks at her, she can feel her pain. She understands. She really does. Books were her escape from her mother, when she didn't have magic to escape. Magic... that is their only option right now. They didn't have a bean, but she did have Jefferson's hat. Regina knows that isn't the option if she is to return, but she looks to her beloved and sees the pain. _For Henry._

"I know how to get Henry back, but you have to be prepared." Regina says, vowing now she will not let Henry down. Not now not ever.

"For what?" She asks, and Regina gives her a sad, painful look.

"It's my mother, we have to be prepared for anything."

OoO

They get to Regina's vault, she goes to a rather large chest and brings out a box. "This is how we're going to get to Wonderland, this is Jefferson's hat."

"Who's Jefferson?" Emma asks, frowning.

"The mad hatter." She simply says, twisting it. She gets frustrated when she can't get the portal to open, Emma crouches next to her, lightly touching her shoulder. "It's okay, take your time." As soon as Emma's hand had touched Regina's arm the portal sparked into life. Emma looks to Regina, their expressions mirroring the other. "No going back now." Emma says and Regina smiles almost sadly. "Hey, it's okay. We'll get Henry and get the hell out of Wonderland and deal with your mother then." If only she knows.

Falling into the portal could have gone better. Emma fell in after Regina which meant she fell onto Regina. "Ooft. Emmmmaaa!" Regina groans, pushing the woman off. "Watch where you fall." Emma gives her a look and Regina glares at her. "Where in the book is page 54?"

Regina shakes her head, chuckling at the change in subject. "It's at the tea party, with the hatter." Regina looks around, "So I assume we follow the book, we just skip the whole bit with the dodo, we're already in wonderland not the beach. Emma, the whole idea of Wonderland is tricky. That is what the Queen of Hearts planned. This is her kingdom we need to be careful." They look around to see while trees and a almost disappeared path, wild weeds are growing all around the path.

"You talk as if you know her personally." Emma says, looking to the other woman and sole companion.

"Emma, the Queen of Hearts is my mother." Regina says, not excepting Emma to grab her hand to stop her from walking. "Wait. This is your mother's kingdom?! Does she have spies or something?"

"Well I know she's the queen but I don't know what happened to the queen before her, or what happened when she left Wonderland. Don't forget, Emma, she's in Storybrooke now."

"And we left her there..." Emma says, frowning with pursed lips. "Should we have done that?"

"Did we have a choice?" The other woman answer folding her arms and carries on walking. "Come on, I don't know this place well and I hate not knowing."

Emma nods, and follows the Not-So-Evil Queen.

OoO

"This is nothing like the book." Emma says, there were creatures like in the book but they weren't nice or friendly. The White Rabbit had approached them, an hour or two ago. He said "I'm late – oh I'm late!" Then dashed off, in a direction which led to a dangerous looking forest. "I don't remember the tea party being after a forest." Regina shakes her head. The White Rabbit was the one person they could have relied on, or hoped they could. "I don't think we should go that way, it could be a trick. I banished my mother here because I knew it wasn't a nice place to be."

"How nice of you." Emma had joked and they carried on the way they were heading before the rabbit had come past them.

Now they are walking past the singing flowers. The path is still very hard to see, and the singing flowers were trying to stop them from getting past. Singing angrily at them, Emma and Regina decided to ignore them, talking to one another instead. "I didn't think these would be in this realm. These always seemed nice."

Regina rolls her eyes at the stupidity. "Nothing is what it seems, how many times have I told you this."

"I know, I know. If I can ask, what was your mother like? You don't seem to like her. I mean I can't talk I've only just met mine and –" She shuts up when she see's Regina tense. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I didn't mean to pry."

"No. It's okay, or I think it's okay. It was a long, long time ago. However, it still hurts. Very much. Whenever I was afraid when I was a child, she used to yell at me and tell me a princes shouldn't be afraid of anything." She bites the inside of her cheek when she feels the tears burning the back of her eyes. "So, I never used to tell her when I was frightened from then. Somehow she could always tell when I was frightened and used to still tell me off even when I hadn't told her anything. My father, Henry," She smiles slightly when realisation hits Emma's face and her mouth forms an 'oh' but she didn't say anything. "Was always complaining about her actions toward me, he knew I loved his horse, so he taught me how to ride, that's how I met your mother. Her horse had went mental, so I ran after them, her and her horse. I had managed to get the horse under control. Her father was very, very grateful. To the point he proposed to me and my mother excepted within a heartbeat. Little did she know I had fallen in love with Daniel, our stable boy, my stable boy.

She would never would've approved of us, so we planned to run away, but then Snow White found out and I asked her to keep it a secret. She promised, she promised me Emma." Regina says looking to her for the first time properly since she began the story. Emma is simply walking beside her, her face emotionless. But she could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Your mother wasn't a bad child, I liked her. But she didn't keep her promise, I know now she was trying to help, so she told my mother." Emma can sense that this wasn't going to end well for anyone. "My mother came to the stables the night we were going to run away. She... she killed him in front of me. Honestly I think a part of me died that day too. It broke my hope, and love. Something I truly never thought I was going to ever get back, until you." Emma was never one to show affection, but she reaches out and laces her fingers with hers. Silently offering support. "I wanted them to suffer like I had. I truly believed he was my happy ending, so I cursed them... I... I had to take the heart of the person I loved most to enact the curse... my father.

Rumple trained me up to the point I could enact the curse. He made me feel like I didn't have another choice... Daddy... he tried to talk me out of it. Tried to make me see sense. But I couldn't see past my anger and pain. It was what fuelled me. I came to the castle the day you were born, you weren't supposed to be alone. I knew Snow planned on going with you but you were early. I wanted to find you, I wasn't going to hurt you. That was one thing I could never do, hurt a child."

Regina can't say anymore, and Emma just hugs her close. She pulls at her arm, pulling her into her arms. "It's okay. It was a very, very long 28 years ago."

"But to them, it was yesterday."

"Well Granny didn't want to kill you... it's a start." Emma says with a lopsided smile. "She even let you in the diner."

"She's your godmother," Regina blurts out, without thinking. "Sorry, I think Snow should've been the one to tell you that..." She frowns. Emma chuckles at her expression.

Just as Regina is about to say something else, the Cheshire Cat appears. "I was told you would be here." He says darkly, his head twisting around. "I'll take you to the hatter but that will be the end of it." He says suddenly very much, happier. Emma and Regina shake a look, Wonderland just got slightly scarier.

OoO

"Jefferson shouldn't be here..." Regina whispers, "He's in Storybrooke. There must be another Hatter."

"An evil one?" Emma asks and Regina shrugs she didn't know.

"Mom!" Henry screams and Emma's head snaps round to where the cry came from. She see's Henry on a chair, his arms bound. He couldn't move. Sitting in the chair, in a waistcoat and top hat is none other than Cora, Queen of Hearts.

"Henry!" Emma screams running over to him, "Mom!" She exams him over and over again. "Are you okay, kid?! Who the hell do you think you are?! What the hell gives you the right to take my son – what the hell did he ever do to you!"

" _Your son?!_ " She seethes through clenched teeth. She glares to the pirate. "You told me he was Regina's son! Imbecile!"

"Aye, Yer Majesty – she had his arm around 'er." Killian says, Emma and Regina share a look. So she did think he was Regina's son.

"Sorry, Pirate. You're wrong. He is 100% my son." Emma says and proceeds to untie her son. She then engulfs him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, kid." He then goes over and hugs Regina. Who presses her cheek to his head. "I'm so glad you're okay Henry."

"Well, this is all we've come for so we're gunna go now."

"No. Regina stays. Call it a bargain." Cora says, knowing full well how they got here. "Not that you have a choice."

"Regina?" Emma asks.

"You got here how I think you got here, right? I went into your vault it is the only thing I saw that you could've used."

"Mother's right, I'm staying here." Regina's eyes cast to the floor. "Hatter's rules... the number of people who come in is the number of who leaves through the portal."

"I didn't come here to get one member of my family to then leave another." Emma says staring at Regina. "You knew, how could you not have told me?! There would have been another way."

"No, there was no other way. I told you, you had to be prepared for anything." Regina says, a tear hitting her cheek.

"No, I can't..."Henry says. "You can't leave us, you're my moms..." Regina hugs him.

"And I'll always be one of your moms, Henry. Deep inside I will always be there for you." She slips something into his hand. "Whenever you need to talk just think of me." She whispers so only Henry and Emma can hear.

"This isn't fair."

"No one said the world was a wish granting factory." Regina whispers and Emma lets the tear fall.

"Regina, you're not worth these things. Here you're going to be Queen." Cora sneers at Emma and Henry.

"Don't you understand, Mother. I don't want to be a stupid Queen." Regina says her voice raising. "Emma, you need to go back to the portal. Please. Don't let this end up like it did with Daniel. Please." Regina begs, pleading with her. Emma nods.

She hugs the woman, "I love you." She whispers so only the brunette could hear.

"I love you, now go, please." Emma looks to Cora, her eyes full of hate. "Don't think this is the last time I'm see you Mills." Cora almost growls at them, clearing showing her disapproval. Regina ignores her, knowing she'll be lectured later.

"I should hope not Swan." She chuckles even with the situation being what it is.

OoO

Henry and Emma simply want to get out of Wonderland, they don't talk or anything. Emma's eyes are downcast to the floor. Getting to the portal takes less time or feels like it does. They get back to Storybrooke and Emma simply stares at the hat, she can't go back to get her because she doesn't hold magic(or believes she doesn't) and even if she did she can't go in and get her. Emma Swan is at a lose.

 **So that's the end of part one. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan on going over past chapters and editing them. I might add more to them I'm not sure yet – I'll let you know at the beginning of part two (Which shall be a whole new story!)**

 **See you then!**


End file.
